He's Not The Usual Hidan
by mokuton
Summary: Hidan adalah salah satu member Akatsuki yang terkenal akan sikap dan mulutnya yang kasar. Suatu hari, ia tidak sengaja terpeleset ke sebuah genangan air dan terjatuh dengan sangat keras. Setelah itu, mendadak sikapnya menjadi aneh dan tidak biasa. Kakuzu mengira ia hanya main-main, tapi sebenarnya...Hidan kehilangan ingatannya! Termasuk fakta bahwa ia seorang member Akatsuki!
1. Chapter 1 - Who Am I?

**Yo, semuanya! Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fiction Akatsuki ini! Semoga kalian suka! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 01 - Who Am I?**

Siang yang cerah, di sebuah danau kecil dekat perbatasan desa Konohagakure. Biasanya, tempat ini selalu tenang dan sepi dari kehadiran orang. Namun, kali ini dua orang pria tampak sedang beristirahat di sana sambil bercakap-cakap ringan. Pria yang pertama tengah berkipas diri dengan sebuah daun kering. Jubah yang selalu ia kenakan kali ini ditanggalkannya—tampaknya benar-benar sedang kepanasan. Sedangkan pria yang satunya sedang menghitung uang.

"_Demi para korban busuk Jashin_, apa kau tidak kepanasan, Kakuzu?!" tanya si pria yang tengah berkipas.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat, tetap fokus menghitung lembar demi lembar uang di tangannya.

"Hah?! Tubuhmu sudah rusak atau apa?!"

"Aku kedinginan. Kupikir badai akan turun sebentar lagi,"

"Hah?! Kau idiot, ya?! Jelas-jelas matahari sedang bersinar dengan teriknya!"

"Kau yang idiot, Hidan,"

Beberapa menit setelah Kakuzu berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja langit berubah menjadi mendung. Angin yang semula tenang kemudian bertiup kencang—menerbangkan daun-daun kering ke semua arah. Jubah Akatsuki yang mereka kenakan juga ikut berkibar.

" Apa kataku,"

"Demi pantat Jashin! Ini tidak masuk akal!" wajah Hidan kini terlihat kesal, "apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kakuzu?!" Hidan menatap langit yang kini berwarna abu-abu pekat.

"Tentu saja melanjutkan misi kita, bodoh," jawab si pria bermasker hitam.

"Oi, Kakuzu, aku sudah muak dengan misi ini! Leader kita sebenarnya pengecut! Memangnya mencari Nibi itu mudah, hah?! Aku hampir saja tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan ritualku. Jika aku dipenuhi dengan dosa, dia-lah yang pantas menanggungnya!"

"Ritual bodohmu itu? Omong-omong, bisakah kau menyingkirkannya nya selama misi berlangsung? Aku juga sudah muak," jawab Kakuzu.

"EH? KAU BILANG APA, JAHANAM?! BERANI BERKATA SEPERTI ITU LAGI, JASHIN AKAN MENGHUKUMMU!" Hidan berteriak, menodongkan sabitnya ke depan wajah Kakuzu.

"Tuhanmu bodoh, Hidan," jawab Kakuzu, kemudian berdiri. "cepat, kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk misi ini,"

"Oi, oi, Kakuzu! Bajingan kau, berani sekali menghina Jashin?! Kau manusia tua penuh jahitan!"

"Setidaknya aku tak bodoh seperti kau,"

Hidan tampak marah. "J-JASHIN MENGUTUKMU!"

Kakuzu tampak tak memperdulikan Hidan yang terus mengumpati dirinya. Ia berjalan menuju utara tanpa menunggu rekannya itu menyusul dirinya.

"JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, OI!" Hidan berusaha menyusul Kakuzu dengan mempercepat langkah kakinya. Lalu...

_BRUK!_

"Argh!"

Secara tak sengaja, Hidan terpeleset ke sebuah genangan air. Sabitnya pun terlempar dan menghantam kepalanya dengan keras.

" B-bangsaaat! Tolong aku, Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu mendengar suara teriakan minta tolong Hidan dari arah belakang. Sejenak, ia berpikir untuk menghiraukanya, namun ia berubah pikiran saat Hidan tidak mengeluarkan ocehan memuakkan lagi seperti barusan. Bahkan, cukup lama, sampai Kakuzu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Hidan. Badai sudah hampir datang. Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi," geram Kakuzu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kakuzu mengulang sekali lagi ucapannya dengan nada lebih keras, namun tetap tak ada jawaban juga.

Akhirnya, Kakuzu memutuskan untuk mendatangi Hidan.

Dari kejauhan, ia melihat Hidan terbaring di sana dan mata tiganya yang menancap di kepalanya. Darah pun mengucur cukup deras.

Itu seharusnya menjadi momen di mana seseorang akan berteriak, 'Ya Tuhan! Aku akan menolongmu dan membawamu ke ahli medis!'. Tetapi, tidak untuk Kakuzu. Ia malah menendang sebuah batu besar di samping kakinya ke arah Hidan.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya. Kau tampak sehat," gumam Kakuzu, tak khawatir sama sekali, "kepalamu terinjak bijuu pun kau tak akan mati,"

Hidan hanya mengeluarkan suara rintihan kecil yang...miris.

"Apa kau sedang mengorbankan dirimu kepada Jashin idiot, Hidan?" Kakuzu mulai tak sabar. Tali-tali berwarna abu-abu di tangannya pun memanjang dengan cepat, lalu menarik sabitnya itu keluar dari kepala Hidan.

"Baik, jika kau sedang tak main-main, berarti kau betul-betul bodoh, Hidan, bisa-bisanya terpeleset di genangan air yang payah ini,"

Akhirnya, secara perlahan Hidan membuka matanya.

"Di-di mana ini...?"

"Neraka." Kakuzu berbalik membelakangi Hidan, "cepat, kita sedang buru-buru,"

Saat Kakuzu melangkah lagi, ia mendengar suara Hidan yang terisak-isak, "...jadi, aku masih hidup...,"

Kakuzu mengerutkan kening. Ia pun jadi menghentikan langkahnya.

"S-sakit sekali luka ini...hey, tuan? Bolehkan aku memohon pertolonganmu?" ucap Hidan lirih.

_Tuan? _

"Lawakanmu sama sekali tak lucu, brengsek,"

Hidan menatap Kakuzu dengan tatapan takut.

"M-maaf! Aku tak bermaksud merepotkan tuan, tapi aku benar-benar butuh pertolongan! Aku kesakitan, luka-luka ini menggangguku. Jadi—"

"Sudah kubilang jangan main-main!" Kakuzu menggeram, lalu menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras, sampai-sampai Hidan menatapnya dengan ketakutan, "brengsek, kuharap partnerku di Akatsuki itu bukan kau, Hidan. Aku akan sekali lagi meminta permohonan untuk mengganti partnerku kepada Leader,"

"Eh...?" Hidan mengerutkan dahi, "A-Akatsuki? Hidan? Leader?"

Hidan menatap sekelilingnya, lalu memandang Kakuzu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?"

* * *

"Danna, bisakah kau kemari sebentar, un?" seru Deidara kepada Sasori dari arah kamar mandi.

Sasori, yang sedang merakit boneka di ruangannya, mendongak saat Deidara menyerukan namanya. "Apa?"

"Cepat kemari!"

Sasori pun terpaksa meninggalkan proyeknya untuk menemui Deidara.

"Apa?" ucap Sasori dengan nada tak menyenangkan sesampainya di kamar mandi.

"Lihat ini, un," jari Deidara menunjuk ke arah lantai kamar mandi, "ini apa?"

Sebuah cairan berwarna merah tua tampak tersebar di hampir seluruh lantai kamar mandi. Refleks, Sasori menutup hidungnya saat angin berhembus membawa bau cairan itu.

"Tentu saja itu darah, bodoh! Dari mana ini berasal?!"

"Darah?!" Deidara tampak terkejut, "t-tapi, bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba ada darah di kamar mandi?!"

"Memang aku tahu?" Sasori menjauh dari darah itu, "cepat bersihkan, Deidara,"

"Eh?! Kenapa aku?!" seru Deidara, menolak, "ah, betul juga! Hidan-lah yang seharusnya membersihkan ini! Dia pasti melakukan ini untuk ritual bodohnya itu! Lihat, ada tanda lingkaran dan segitiga juga di situ, tidak salah lagi itu pasti dia, un!"

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Di kamarnya, kurasa, un,"

Lalu, Deidara dan Sasori berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar Hidan. Pintunya sedikit terbuka, dan di dalam tampak gelap.

_KRIET..._

"Oi, Hidan! Apa kau ada di dalam, un?"

Deidara membuka pintu kamar Hidan perlahan, lalu menengok ke dalam.

"Danna, sepertinya dia tidak ada di si—"

Deidara menghentikan ucapannya saat ia merasa menginjak sesuatu. Ia melirik ke bawah kakinya.

"A-APA INI?!"

Sasori memutar matanya, "sepertinya mayat. Mungkin salah satu korban malang dari ritualnya itu,"

"Si-singkirkan benda menjijikkan ini dariku!" Deidara menendang-nendang mayat perempuan yang tampak sudah membiru itu dari kakinya.

"Baiklah, Deidara. Bersihkan darah di kamar mandi itu sekarang juga,"

"Kenapa harus aku, un?!" seru Deidara.

_TEP...TEP..._

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari arah belakang, dan seseorang yang tampak mengenakan topeng mirip rumah siput pun muncul.

"Selamat siang, Deidara-senpai, Sasori-san!" Tobi menyapa mereka berdua dengan nada riang, "apa yang kalian lakukan di kamar Hidan-san?"

"Tobi, apa kau melihat Hidan?" tanya Sasori.

"Eh? Hidan-san? Um...sepertinya Tobi melihat dia di kamar mandi tadi pagi..."

"Apa yang dia lakukan, un?" tambah Deidara.

"Eh? Coba Tobi ingat...ah, Hidan-san pergi ke sana bersama seorang perempuan..."

"Lalu?"

"Yah...Hidan-san membunuh gadis itu di sana untuk ritualnya,"

"Lihat! Benar, kan, Danna?" Deidara berteriak.

"Biasa saja, Deidara." ucap Sasori, datar.

"Membunuh di dalam kamar mandi. Mengotor-ngotori saja, un!" ungkap Deidara bersungut-sungut.

"Sebenarnya, awalnya Tobi tidak yakin Hidan-san sedang melakukan ritualnya, karena sebelum dibunuh, gadis itu melakukan hal aneh! Ia sempat memeluk Hidan-san, lalu menyalakan shower, lalu menyentuh bibir Hidan-san, lalu mengelus-elus tangannya ke dada Hidan-san, lalu—"

"T-tunggu!" seru Deidara, "m-maksudmu!?"

"Yah, Tobi tidak begitu mengerti. Awalnya Tobi sedang ingin mencuci baju kotor di sana, lalu tidak sengaja melihat Hidan-san dan gadis itu berdiri di sana. Mereka tampak saling berdekatan dan berpelukan cukup lama. Lalu, Tobi melihat Hidan-san menciumi—"

"STOP!" seru Deidara lagi, "o-oi, Tobi! Ka-kau ini...?!"

"—kalung Jashinnya," Tobi meneruskan, "Ada apa, senpai? Wajahmu merah, kau sakit?"

"T-tidak, bodoh! Apa kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau ceritakan?!"

"Tentu sadar! Tentang Hidan-san!" sahut Tobi riang.

Deidara tampak tak tahu harus merespon apa, lalu dalam hitungan detik, wajahnya memerah. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Sasori.

"Da-danna, menurutmu apakah Hidan—"

Deidara menunda ucapannya saat melihat Sasori membuang muka dari Tobi dan Deidara, dan wajahnya memerah.

"A-apa kau baik-baik saja, Danna?!"

"Apa maksudmu, Deidara?"

"Tak usah sok tidak mengerti! Wajahmu, wajahmu merah, un!"

"Berani menuduh lagi, kau akan kubunuh!"

"Siapa yang menuduh?! Kenyataanya memang begitu, kok!"

Tobi memandang kedua orang itu dengan bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Oi, Tobi! Kau sungguhan melihat Hidan seperti itu?!" tanya Deidara, tak percaya.

"Um! Tobi sebenarnya bingung apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, sampai Hidan-san membunuhnya,"

Kemudian hening.

_Dasar Tobi...dia terlalu bodoh sampai-sampai tak mengerti hal seperti ini_, batin Deidara.

_Anak ini begitu naïf_, batin Sasori.

"N-nah, ja-jadi, apakah sekarang kau tahu di mana Hidan, un?"

Tobi memutar matanya, "Um...Tobi tidak tahu pasti. Karena setelah itu, Tobi melihat gadis itu membuka pakaian Hidan-san, lalu Hidan-san juga melakukan hal yang sama pada gadis itu, lalu ia menjilat-jilat—"

" SUDAH, CUKUP, TOBI!" teriak Deidara.

" —darah dari sabitnya," lanjut Tobi.,"Senpai? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kemudian hening kembali. Wajah Deidara makin memerah. Sasori menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Dan Tobi...memasang wajah bingung.

"Ternyata kau mesum, Deidara," gumam Sasori.

"Ja-jangan ngawur! Aku tidak mesum! Aku yakin diam-diam Danna menyukai cerita Tobi, kan?! Un!"

"A-apa yang kau katakan?!"

"Ah, benar juga, umur Sasori no Danna sudah 35 tahun dan belum pernah melakukan 'itu'. Tetapi, Hidan masih 29 tahun dan sudah—"

"Berani berkata lagi, kau akan kubunuh!" Sasori tampak marah, namun wajahnya memerah. Mungkin ia benar-benar malu, walaupun tak mau mengakuinya.

_BRUK!_

Spontan, Deidara, Sasori, dan Tobi menoleh ke arah suara di belakang mereka. Di sana, Kakuzu tampak sedang membawa sabit mata tiga milik Hidan, lalu di dekat kakinya, Hidan tampak tak sadarkan diri .

"Kakuzu-san?" Tobi menyapa, namun ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dia dan Hidan.

"Di mana Zetsu, Tobi?" tanya Kakuzu cepat.

"Um...sepertinya sedang keluar. Memang ada apa, Kakuzu-san?"

Kakuzu mengabaikan pertanyaan Tobi. Ia melirik ke arah Hidan, lalu menendangnya.

"Bangun, brengsek. Kita sudah sampai,"

Deidara, Sasori, dan Tobi menatap Kakuzu dengan pandangan bingung.

"A-anu...," sebelum Tobi melanjutkan perkataannya, ia melihat mata Hidan akhirnya terbuka perlahan-lahan.

"Ah...kepalaku pusing sekali...eh?! I-ini di mana?!" seru Hidan.

"Kau tahu tidak, Hidan? Aku harus menggendongmu dari perbatasan Konohagakure sampai ke markas Akatsuki selama kau pingsan. Dasar brengsek." Kakuzu menatap Hidan sinis, "kau harus membayarnya dengan uang,"

"Eh?! Tu-tuan, ampuni aku! Aku tidak bermaksud...ber-bermaksud...urgh..."

Semua orang, kecuali Hidan, kini tampak syok. Pertama, dikarenakan ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melihat si bajingan abadi yang kasar ini tiba-tiba memanggil Kakuzu dengan sebutan 'tuan'. Kedua, dia menangis. Menangis! Sangat terisak-isak, sampai-sampai wajahnya merah.

"Oi, oi, kau kenapa Hidan?! Menjijikan sekali, un!" Deidara mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kakuzu-san, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tobi bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Kakuzu terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Tobi. Lalu, dengan nada kesal ia menjawab,

"Bajingan ini sepertinya hilang ingatan,"

Selama lima detik, keheningan terjadi setelah Kakuzu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

" EEEHHH?! HILANG INGATAN?!"

* * *

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih! Ditunggu reviewnya! Chapter 02 akan segera menyusul! XD**


	2. Chapter 2 - Kakuzu's Assistant

**Author's Note: Yey! Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga! Serius, chapter ini rumit banget buat direalisasikan karena saya terlalu banyak ide, hehehe. Omong-omong, terima kasih banyak buat semuanya yang udah baca dan review! Kalian encouraging banget! :'D  
Selamat membaca, semoga terhibur!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 02 - Kakuzu's Assistant**

Kabar tentang Hidan yang tiba-tiba terkena amnesia sukses membuat Deidara dan Tobi heboh (untuk Sasori, sulit mengatakan ia tengah terkejut atau tidak dengan ekspresi yang selalu tampak marah begitu) . Mereka berdua dan Kakuzu pun terus membanjirinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan—untuk mengetes apakah Hidan benar-benar kehilangan ingatannya atau tidak.

"Nah, Hidan, apakah kau ingat namaku, un?" tanya Deidara.

Hidan menatap Deidara dengan pandangan bingung.

"Tidak ingat."

"Kalau dia?" Deidara menunjuk Sasori.

"Tidak ingat."

"Apa kau ingat namaku, brengsek?" tanya Kakuzu.

"M-maaf, tuan, tapi aku tak ingat—"

"Katakan, Hidan-san! Apakah Hidan-san ingat nama Tobi?" tanya Tobi dengan nada khawatir.

Sejenak, Hidan terdiam melihat Tobi—seperti sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Namamu Tobi."

Mata Tobi berbinar-binar. "Lihat, lihat! Hidan-san ingat nama Tobi!"

"Diam, Tobi! Jika kau selalu menyebutkan namamu seperti itu, tentu orang akan tahu siapa namamu, bodoh!" sahut Deidara, ketus.

"Jadi, kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" Sasori bertanya pada Kakuzu.

"Yah...aku tak terlalu memperhatikan, tetapi sepertinya si bodoh ini terpeleset dan terjatuh sampai pingsan." jelas Kakuzu, "setelah sadar, ia tampak seperti orang linglung. Aku kesal, kupikir dia sedang bercanda, jadi aku pukul kepalanya dengan keras. Tetapi ia malah pingsan lagi."

Lalu hening.

Hidan terlihat sedang mengelus-elus kepalanya—mungkin masih merasakan sakit dari hajaran mentah Kakuzu tadi.

"Hi-Hidan-san...apakah kau tidak mengingat sesuatu, sedikit saja?" tanya Tobi.

Hidan menundukkan wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"...tidak sama sekali..."

"Sungguh...?"

Hidan mengangguk pelan.

Tobi pun mengelus-elus pundak Hidan, merasa prihatin dengan keadaannya.

"Hidan pasti akan segera dikeluarkan dari Akatsuki." ungkap Sasori. "Selamat, Kakuzu, kau akan segera dapat partner baru lagi."

"Hm? Kau yakin Hidan akan dikeluarkan semudah itu, Danna?" ucap Deidara, ragu akan pendapat Sasori.

Kakuzu hanya diam, sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"T-tidak bisa! Tobi menolak! Tobi tidak ingin Hidan-san keluar begitu saja karena hal ini! Tidakkah Senpai dan Sasori-san mengerti pengorbanan Hidan-san untuk masuk ke Akatsuki?!" seru Tobi.

"Diam kau, Tobi! Hm!" sahut Deidara, "nah, bagaimana pendapatmu, Kakuzu?"

"Cara terbaik melepas seorang anggota Akatsuki adalah dengan membunuhnya." jelas Kakuzu, "tetapi untuk Hidan, sepertinya cara ini—"

"MEMBUNUHKU?!" pekik Hidan, ketakutan, "a-aku akan...di-di-dibunuh...?!"

Kakuzu menangkap ekspresi takut Hidan.

"Oh, tentu saja. Leader pasti akan membunuhmu, membuangmu, lalu membiarkan mayatmu membusuk dan dipenuhi belatung." kata Kakuzu, lalu tersenyum licik dari balik maskernya.

_Fu fu fu...Menakut-nakuti si brengsek yang sedang amnesia ini menyenangkan juga_, batin Kakuzu.

Tubuh Hidan bergetar. Keringat dingin mengucur dari kepalanya. Sepertinya Hidan menganggapnya terlalu serius.

"Diam dulu semuanya..." Sasori menyentuh telinga kirinya—terlihat sedang memfokuskan pendengarannya, "ada panggilan dari Leader."

"Oh, menyebalkan sekali." Deidara menepuk dahinya.

"Apakah itu panggilan untuk pertemuan, Sasori-san?" tanya Tobi.

"Ya."

Kakuzu berbalik membelakangi Hidan dan yang lainnya. "_Khu khu khu_...selamat tinggal, Hidan. Tidak lama lagi, kau bukanlah seorang member Akatsuki, _khu khu khu_..."

Kemudian ia menghilang.

"Sepertinya Kakuzu sangat mengharapkan Hidan keluar dari Akatsuki, hm." kata Deidara, sweatdrop.

Hidan masih bingung harus merespon apa. Sejak Kakuzu mengatakan ia akan segera dibunuh, ia hanya bisa menangis ketakutan saja daripada berpikir untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Terserah. Cepat kita menuju ke ruang utama." tukas Sasori.

Sasori dan Deidara pun segera menghilang sesaat setelah Kakuzu pergi, sedangkan Tobi dengan senang hati membantu Hidan melangkah menuju ruang penyegelan bijuu.

* * *

**Malamnya...**

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah berkumpul." kata Pain, mengawali pertemuan di ruang utama yang minim cahaya. "Langsung saja. Kakuzu dan Hidan."

"Ya, Leader." jawab Kakuzu.

"Kudengar kalian belum berhasil melaksanakan misi menangkap Nibi."

"Ya, Leader." Kata Kakuzu, lalu melirik ke arah Hidan di sampingnya, seperti ingin mengatakan "salah siapa, coba."

"Tidakkah kalian berdua tahu seberapa pentingnya misi ini?" nada Pain meninggi.

"Kami tahu, Leader. Di tengah misi, kami mendapat masalah."

Pain menyipitkan matanya. "Masalah?"

Kakuzu mendesah kesal.

"Hidan tiba-tiba kehilangan ingatannya."

Spontan, Kisame, Zetsu, dan Itachi menoleh ke arah Kakuzu.

"Hah?" kata sisi putih Zetsu.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Kakuzu-san." kata Kisame.

"**Aku juga**." sisi hitam Zetsu berbicara.

Itachi tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Sementara Hidan terlihat grogi.

"Ulangi penjelasanmu, Kakuzu." ucap Leader.

"Yah, awalnya, Hidan sedang berlari mengejarku, tetapi ia terpeleset dan jatuh membentur sabitnya. Setelah sadar, ternyata dia telah kehilangan ingatannya."

"Benarkah begitu, Hidan?" Leader tiba-tiba berbicara pada Hidan, dan itu membuatnya terkejut.

"E-eh...y-yah...kurasa begitu." jawab Hidan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Dasar ceroboh!" geram Pain, tampak tidak senang. Hidan sedikit terkejut dengan nada Pain yang tiba-tiba meninggi.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusan anda, Leader?" tanya Kakuzu dengan nada memancing.

Mata Pain memandang tajam ke arah Hidan.

"Hidan." ucap Pain kemudian.

"Y-ya...?"

"Seberapa jauh ingatanmu menghilang?"

"E-eh...se-seberapa jauh ya..." Hidan kembali menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Apakah kau masih mengingat segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Akatsuki?"

"A-Akatsuki?" Hidan memiringkan kepalanya, "apa itu Akatsuki?"

Seluruh member tercengang—tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Hidan katakan.

"Kau tidak tahu apa itu Akatsuki?" Pain mengkonfirmasi.

"U-um...yah, sepertinya tidak...?"

"Lalu, apakah kau masih ingat bagaimana caramu bertarung?"

Hidan mengerutkan keningnya. "Bertarung?"

"Kau selalu bertarung menggunakan sabitmu itu, Hidan. Apa kau tidak mengingatnya juga?"

"A-aku..." Hidan menundukkan kepalanya, "...aku tak ingat..."

Semuanya kembali terbelalak. _Sampai seperti itu pun dia tidak mengingatnya?!_

"Separah itukah amnesianya?!" Deidara memekik.

Pain termenung selama beberapa detik.

"Hidan!" panggil Pain dengan nada tinggi.

"Y-y-ya?!" Hidan makin ketakutan.

"Dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini, kau hanya akan mengganggu jalannya misi dan merepotkan Kakuzu." seru Pain, "maka dari itu, keputusan yang akan kujatuhkan padamu adalah..."

Jantung semua member kini berdetak kencang menunggu keputusan yang akan diberikan Pain kepada Hidan. Berbeda dari yang lainnya, Kakuzu justru malah tersenyum senang. Dalam hati, ia sangat yakin Hidan akan dikeluarkan dari Akatsuki.

"...kau akan tetap menjadi seorang member Akatsuki dan partner dari Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu terkejut—dugaannya salah total. Beberapa member ada yang terlihat lega dengan keputusan itu, sedangkan beberapa lagi tampak tidak setuju.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkannya saja, Leader?!" geram Kakuzu.

Pain menoleh ke arah Kakuzu.

"Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk mencarikanmu partner baru, Kakuzu. Pada akhirnya, kau juga akan selalu membunuh mereka. Hidan adalah partner yang paling tepat untukmu." jelas Pain.

"Tapi, seperti yang anda katakan tadi, ia jelas tak akan berguna jika pergi ke dalam misi dengan keadaan amnesia seperti itu! Dia akan menghambat jalannya misi!"

"Maka, itu tugas kalian semua untuk membantu mengembalikan ingatan Hidan. Meskipun ia tidak mengingat semuanya, aku yakin Hidan akan cepat terampil mempelajari kembali cara dia bertarung. Aku minta kerja sama kalian, terutama kau, Kakuzu."

Perkataan Pain disambut dengan tepuk tangan dari Tobi. "Leader-sama! Tobi setuju dengan pendapat Leader-sama! Tobi akan membantu Hidan-san mengembalikan ingatannya!"

Hidan tampak terharu.

"Te-terima kasih...Tobi-san!"

"Okie-dokie, Hidan-san!"

Kakuzu geram. Sepertinya ia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menolak keputusan Pain.

"Baiklah, kusampaikan kepada kalian semua. Misi-misi yang sudah kalian terima harus berjalan dengan sukses. Penyegelan bijuu harus segera dilaksanakan kembali, maka dari itu, aku TIDAK mentolerir kegagalan misi. Jelas?" perintah Pain menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"Jelas, Leader." jawab seluruh member.

"Baiklah. Pertemuan hari ini selesai. Kalian boleh pergi."

Dengan cepat, Pain menghilang dari pandangan.

Sesaat setelah rapat selesai, seluruh member berkumpul di sekeliling Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu-san, jadi Hidan-san benar-benar kehilangan ingatannya?" tanya Kisame.

"Lihat saja sendiri." jawab Kakuzu.

Kisame menatap Hidan dengan pandangan penasaran. "Hidan-san, apa kau mengenalku? Namaku atau sesuatu yang—"

Spontan, Hidan langsung berteriak ketika melihat sosok Kisame di depannya.

"SI-SILUMAN HIU?!"

Kisame terkejut begitu mendengar Hidan meneriakkan kalimat itu—sweatdrop. Deidara dan Zetsu tampak menahan tawa mereka.

"Y-yah...sepertinya dia benar-benar kehilangan ingatannya...ha-ha-ha." tawa Kisame terdengar garing. Sebelumnya, belum pernah ada yang memanggilnya 'siluman hiu' selain Hidan. Ia membatu sekarang.

"Oi, Hidan, apa kau ingat aku?" sekarang giliran Zetsu yang bertanya.

Tapi bukannya menjawab, lagi-lagi Hidan malah berteriak histeris seperti tadi.

"MONSTER VENUS?!"

Sama seperti Kisame, reaksi Zetsu pun juga terkejut mendengar ucapan Hidan.

"Siapa yang monster?" tanya Zetsu, kesal.

"DI-DIA BISA BICARA!?" jerit Hidan, shock. Refleks, ia pun bersembunyi di balik punggung Kakuzu, ketakutan.

Zetsu mulai tampak marah sekarang.

"Apa yang kau kata—"

"Nah, nah, tenanglah sedikit Zetsu-san!" Deidara melerai mereka berdua sambil tetap menahan tawa. "Hidan, kuingatkan bahwa Zetsu ini kanibal, jadi jangan macam-macam terhadapnya, atau kau akan dimakan olehnya. Kau mengerti?"

_Monster Venus ini memakan manusia?! Me-mengerikan sekali!_, batin Hidan.

"A-aku mengerti..." jawab Hidan sambil menengok Deidara dari balik punggung Kakuzu, "terima kasih atas infonya, Nona..."

Deidara tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Hidan—eh...?"

Kemudian hening.

"A-APA?!" Deidara memelototi Hidan dengan tatapan yang menakutkan. "KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI, HIDAN?!"

"E-eh...ke-kenapa?! Apa ada yang salah, Nona?!" tanya Hidan, tak mengerti.

"BE-BERANI LAGI MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU, AKAN KULEDAKKAN KAU, HM!"

_Hiiiy! Menakutkan sekali gadis ini!_, pekik Hidan dalam hati.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Ka-kalau begitu, aku harus me-memanggilmu apa...?"

"Sebut aku dengan namaku! Deidara!"

"Ba-baik, aku mengerti!"

Wajah Deidara masih memerah karena malu—disangka sebagai seorang gadis adalah sebuah hinaan besar baginya.

"Sudahlah, senpai! Bukan salah Hidan-san kalau ia menyangkamu sebagai seorang perempuan!" kata Tobi.

"A-apa katamu, Tobi?!"

Kisame mengeluarkan suara 'buh' dari belakang Deidara.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, heh?!" ucap Deidara, kesal.

Saat Deidara masih sibuk mengomel, Hidan memberanikan dirinya untuk berdiri di hadapan semua member Akatsuki, lalu membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"A-anu...bolehkan aku bertanya tentang beberapa hal kepada kalian? Mi-misalnya...tentang siapa diriku, apa itu Akatsuki, serta nama-nama kalian semua..."

Semua member saling berpandangan mendengar ucapan Hidan, kemudian secara bersamaan menatap Kakuzu, seakan-akan mengatakan "jelaskan padanya, Kakuzu."

Kakuzu tersenyum kecut. "Oh, sial."

Hidan memandang Kakuzu dengan pandangan mengharap, seperti ingin mengatakan "kumohon, Tuan!"

Kakuzu mendesah kesal.

"Baik, baik, Hidan, akan kujelaskan. Tapi, kau harus menerima persyaratanku."

"S-syarat?"

"Ya. Dan syaratnya adalah...kau harus mau menjadi asisten pribadiku."

Mata Hidan berbinar-binar. Senyum lebar pun muncul di wajahnya.

"A-asisten...? Asisten pribadi Tuan?!" Hidan tanpa ragu menganggukkan kepalanya, wajahnya sangat bahagia, "B-baik, Tuan! Dengan senang hati! Terima kasih!"

Semua member (kecuali Tobi— yang malah tampak terharu) saling berpandangan lagi, tidak percaya Hidan mau begitu saja menerima persyaratan Hidan.

"Selamat, Hidan-san! Kau menjadi asisten Kakuzu-san sekarang!" ucap Tobi riang, sambil menepuk bahu Hidan.

"T-terima kasih, Tobi..." jawab Hidan, terbata-bata.

"Oh, dan jangan lupa, Hidan. Sebagai asisten, kau harus mematuhi semua ucapanku dan tidak boleh membantah. Mengerti?" tambah Kakuzu.

"Mengerti, Tuan!"

Kakuzu pun berbalik meninggalkan semua member . Sambil melangkah, ia kembali tersenyum misterius.

_Fu fu fu...Rasakan itu, Hidan. Aku menang darimu, fu fu fu..._ucap Kakuzu dalam hati.

* * *

**Hari Pertama**

"Hidan."

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Cuci bajuku."

"Baik, Tuan!"

**Hari Kedua**

"Hidan."

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Buatkan aku sarapan."

"Baik, Tuan!"

**Hari Ketiga**

"Hidan."

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Pijat kakiku."

"Baik, Tuan!"

**Hari Ketiga**

"Hey, brengsek."

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Buatkan aku sarapan. Jika gosong lagi seperti kemarin, kubunuh kau."

"Baik, Tuan!"

**Hari Keempat**

"Hey, brengsek."

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Pijat kakiku. Jika sampai lebam lagi seperti kemarin, kubunuh kau."

"Baik, Tuan!"

Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Kisame, dan Zetsu diam-diam mengintip mereka berdua dari celah pintu kamar Kakuzu. Mereka (kecuali Tobi, lagi) akhirnya paham maksud Kakuzu yang meminta Hidan menjadi asistennya.

"Hidan sudah dibodohi olehnya, un." bisik Deidara.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Deidara. Daripada menjadi asisten, Hidan lebih mirip seperti pembantunya Kakuzu." bisik Zetsu, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Deidara, kau menginjak kakiku." bisik Sasori, marah.

"Ah, maaf, Danna!"

"Ah! Kakuzu-san dan Hidan-san begitu akrab!" bisik Tobi kagum.

"**Tobi, kau tidak mengerti**." bisik sisi hitam Zetsu.

"He-he, Kakuzu-san ternyata pintar juga. Aku juga jadi ingin membodohi Hidan-san."

"Apa maksudmu, Kisame? " bisik Deidara.

Kisame memutar matanya. "Yah...mungkin Kakuzu-san tidak bermaksud buruk pada Hidan-san, sepertinya dia hanya iseng saja. Coba pikirkan, selama ini Kakuzu-san selalu terlihat benci pada Hidan-san yang dia anggap mengesalkan, mungkin saja ini caranya untuk membalas perbuatannya —mumpung dia sedang amnesia."

Lalu hening. Semuanya sedang mencerna ucapan Kisame.

"M-masuk akal, hm!" bisik Deidara, "aku juga menganggap Hidan sedikit mengesalkan. Dia selalu memanggilku 'Deidara-chan'! Tidakkah itu menyebalkan, hm?!"

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita bergabung dengan Kakuzu?" bisik Zetsu, "ayo, kita bodohi Hidan seperti yang sedang Kakuzu lakukan!"

"He-he, aku ikut denganmu, Zetsu-san." bisik Kisame, terkekeh-kekeh.

"A-apa? Kalian serius? Kalau begitu aku ikut juga, hm!" bisik Deidara dengan keras, wajahnya tampak semangat, "bagaimana denganmu, Danna?"

"Terserah kalian." bisik Sasori tak peduli.

"Baiklah, kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya', Sasori." bisik Zetsu, "kita akan menemui Kakuzu saat Hidan sedang tidak bersama dengannya. Oke?"

"OKE!" bisik Deidara dan Kisame dengan suara agak keras.

_Evil smile_ pun memenuhi wajah Deidara, Kisame, dan Zetsu.

Tobi menepuk-nepuk pundak Zetsu. "A-anu, Zetsu-san...Kau lupa untuk mengajakku juga..."

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca! Chapter 03 akan segera menyusul!**

**Ditunggu nih reviewnya! XD**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Mission From Sasori

**Fiuh! Akhirnya chapter 03 selesai! Wordsnya jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Meskipun saya enjoy banget nulis chapter ini, tapi jari-jari saya pegel banget. Biarkan saya istirahat...*faints***

**Anyway, enjoy! Semoga terhibur! Review pasti ditunggu! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**A Mission From Sasori**

Sepertinya, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori, dan Kisame memang benar-benar serius soal rencana mengisengi Hidan. Malam itu, setelah melihat Hidan keluar dari kamar Kakuzu, mereka segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut untuk mengungkapkan rencana mereka pada Kakuzu (dan untuk beberapa alasan, entah kenapa Tobi mengikuti mereka, padahal sama sekali tak ada yang mengajaknya).

"Bergabung denganku?" tanya Kakuzu pada Zetsu, tidak mengerti, "bergabung untuk apa?"

Zetsu memasang senyum nakal di wajahnya.

"Kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi, Kakuzu. Kami tahu kau sedang membodohi Hidan." jawabnya, "Seperti menyuruhnya memijat kakimu, mencucikan baju-bajumu, dan lain-lain."

Kakuzu mengerutkan dahinya, menatap semuanya seperti ingin mengatakan "kalian stalker brengsek". Kemudian, ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Itu urusanku. Lagipula, dia partnerku, ingin kuapakan pun terserah aku. Dia sudah banyak mengesalkanku selama ini." kata Kakuzu, lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Kami tahu itu, Kakuzu. Maka dari itu, kami ingin ikut denganmu untuk mengerjainya!"

"Mengerjai?" Kakuzu membuka matanya kembali.

Semuanya mengangguk ke arah Kakuzu, menanti jawaban darinya.

"_Fu fu fu_...ada apa dengan kalian?" Kakuzu tertawa mengejek, "apa kalian juga kesal terhadap si brengsek ini?"

"Yah, bisa dikatakan begitu, um...yah, sebenarnya tidak juga." Kisame menaikkan alisnya, bingung memberikan penjelasan, "saat melihatmu melakukan_ hal itu_ pada Hidan, kami merasa tertarik dan ingin melakukannya juga. Kau tahu, Akatsuki adalah organisasi yang suram. Setidaknya, kami juga orang normal yang butuh hiburan."

"Dengan kata lain..." Deidara berdeham, "...kami ingin ikut mengisengi Hidan, un."

"Kalian menganggap ini adalah suatu hiburan?" tanya Kakuzu.

Mereka mengangguk.

"_Khu khu khu_...menarik." gumam Kakuzu, "baiklah, siapa saja yang ingin bergabung?"

"Aku, Sasori no Danna, Zetsu, dan Kisame, un."

"Bagaimana dengan Itachi?"

"Ke-kenapa kau menyebut namanya juga, un?! Orang seperti dia mana mengerti hal-hal menyenangkan seperti ini!" tukas Deidara, tersenyum kecut.

"Senpai, kenapa kau selalu melupakan Tobi?!" sahut Tobi, "Tobi juga ikut!"

"Seingatku Tobi tidak pernah ikut." Zetsu berkomentar.

"Kupikir juga begitu." timpal Kisame.

"Ke-ke-kenapa?! Sejak awal Tobi 'kan sudah mengatakan ingin ikut bergabung!" seru Tobi, "Tobi juga ingin ikut membantu Hidan-san dalam mengembalikan ingatannya!"

Lalu semua terdiam, tenggelam dalam ketidakmengertian yang ada di dalam perkataan Tobi.

"Oi, Tobi! Sejak tadi kau mendengarkan pembicaraan kami tidak, 'sih?!" teriak Deidara kesal.

"Tentu saja! Kalian akan memberi Hidan-san pelatihan agar ingatannya kembali, kan?"

Dan terjadi keheningan selama 5 detik.

Air muka Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu, dan Sasori mulai kecut, gemas akan kepolosan Tobi yang diluar batas.

"Tobi, aku merasa ingin memakanmu." ucap Zetsu dengan mimik muka yang...memang tampak ingin memakan Tobi.

Deidara baru akan mengomel lagi ketika Sasori menyelanya.

"Tobi, dengar." tukas Sasori, "kami sama sekali tak berencana untuk mengembalikan ingatan si makhluk tak berkaos itu. Yang akan kami lakukan adalah membodohinya dan membuatnya menjadi bahan tertawaan. Mengerti?" Sasori menegaskan, ia memberi penekanan di kata 'bahan tertawaan'.

Tobi membuka mulutnya, ingin merespon perkataan Sasori.

"Dan ini TIDAK SAMA dengan memancing ingatan Hidan kembali. Mengerti?"

Tobi menutup mulutnya lagi, tidak jadi berkata apa-apa.

"**Lebih jelasnya, kami akan membuatnya menderita dan menangis seperti anak kecil**." tambah sisi hitam Zetsu.

Kisame menelan air ludahnya. "Er...kata menderita dan menangis terdengar terlalu berlebihan dan jahat, Zetsu-san."

"Ja-jadi..." Tobi mengerutkan dahinya, "kalian akan mempermainkan dan menyiksa Hidan-san sampai dia jadi depresi? Begitu-kah, senpai?!"

Semuanya terpaku, bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dari cara Tobi mengatakannya, rencana mengisengi Hidan itu seakan-akan terlihat sejahat membunuh bayi yang baru saja lahir.

"Tidak menyiksa! Hanya mempermainkannya, itu saja, un!" Deidara mengoreksi.

"Ta-tapi...Senpai..." tubuh Tobi gemetar, seperti tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan Deidara, "Hidan-san yang sekarang 'kan tidak mengerti apa-apa! Bagaimana perasaan Hidan-san nanti jika—"

"—mungkin setelah kami melakukannya, Hidan yang saat ini akan menangis seperti bayi. Tapi kau harus lihat, Tobi, saat ingatannya sudah kembali dan mengingat segala keisengan yang sudah kami lakukan padanya, ia pasti akan bersumpah serapah sepanjang hari dan waktu, un!" timpal Deidara, sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Meskipun Deidara sudah menjelaskan, tampaknya Tobi masih merasa tidak tenang dengan rencana yang akan mereka lakukan. Ia tidak setuju dengan rencana tersebut karena tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Hidan.

"To-Tobi akan mengadukannya pada Leader-sama!"

Semuanya membatu, terkejut mendengar perkataan Tobi. Apalagi setelah berkata begitu, Tobi benar-benar berbalik dan melangkah menuju ruangan Pain.

"Oi! Jangan beritahu Leader, Tobi!" pekik Deidara sambil menarik lengan jubahnya, "jangan ikuti rencana kami kalau kau tidak tertarik, tetapi jangan sekalipun beritahu Leader!"

"Maaf, senpai, tetapi Tobi tetap akan—"

"Nah," Kakuzu menggenggam lengan Tobi dengan erat, tampak tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi, "serahkan Tobi padaku."

Tali-tali di sekujur tangan Kakuzu pun mengulur dengan panjang, kemudian melilit dan mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Tobi.

"Eh?! Ka-Kakuzu-san?! Kenapa Kakuzu-san mengikat Tobi?!" Tobi memekik sambil memperhatikan tali-tali yang tengah mengikatnya dengan kencang tersebut.

"Tobi, kau mau lollipop?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Lollipop?!" mata Tobi berbinar-binar, "To-Tobi mau!"

"Akan kubelikan sebanyak yang kau mau." kata Kakuzu, "namun, ada syaratnya. Kau harus mau menutup mulutmu. Keberatan?"

"Lollipop sebanyak yang Tobi mau?! Su-sungguh?!" senyum lebar muncul di wajah Tobi, "terima kasih, Kakuzu-san! Tobi tak keberatan sama sekali!"

Kakuzu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan, kemudian melirik ke arah Zetsu, Kisame, Deidara, dan Sasori—memberi isyarat mata "satu masalah sudah teratasi."

"He-he-he. Yosh!" teriak Deidara dengan semangat, "ayo kita tentukan siapa yang akan mulai terlebih dahulu, un! Kita tentukan dengan batu-gunting-kertas!"

"Terdengar seru." komentar Kisame.

Dan begitulah. Semuanya pun berteriak "batu-gunting-kertas", kemudian menunjukkan tangan mereka masing-masing. Hasilnya, Kakuzu membuat gunting, Deidara, Kisame, dan Zetsu sama-sama membuat batu, dan Sasori membuat kertas. Lalu, Kakuzu dan Sasori beradu lagi dan menghasilkan kertas vs gunting. Dan, Sasori pun menang.

"Menarik." gumam Sasori, tersenyum misterius, "aku sudah punya ide bagus untuk ini."

* * *

Malam itu, setelah Kakuzu melakukan diskusi _licik _bersama yang lainnya, rasa kantuk pun menggodanya untuk tidur. Ia terbangun lagi saat matahari belum terbit. Ya, jika saja partnernya yang amnesia itu tidak membangunkannya secara tiba-tiba, mungkin Kakuzu akan terbangun saat matahari sudah terbit.

"Tuan Kakuzu." kata Hidan dengan keras, sambil menepuk-nepuk tubuh shinobi Desa Air Terjun itu—berharap dia mau membuka matanya.

Tetapi tak ada jawaban—atau lebih tepatnya, Kakuzu sengaja tidak mau menjawab. Ia tetap memejamkan matanya seolah-olah masih terlelap.

Menyadari tak ada respon darinya, Hidan pun mengguncang tubuh Kakuzu dengan lebih keras.

"Tuan Kakuzu."

_Si brengsek itu._

"Tuan Kakuzu, bangunlah."

_Diam, Hidan._

Kakuzu sudah berniat menghiraukannya dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya, tetapi suara Hidan yang terus memintanya untuk bangun jadi membuatnya risih. Ia terus menerus mengoceh layaknya sebuah alarm yang tak akan mati sebelum ada yang menekan tombol off.

Jadi, Kakuzu pun terpaksa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, lalu menoleh cepat ke arah partnernya itu dengan tatapan nanar.

"Tutup mulut keparatmu itu, brengsek!" geramnya. Kemudian, matanya tiba-tiba menangkap suatu pemandangan yang...tidak biasa. Di hadapannya saat ini, Hidan tampak sedang mengenakan sebuah celemek berwarna pink polkadot yang menutupi jubah Akatsuki-nya. Karena menganggapnya aneh, Kakuzu sampai terpaku menatapnya.

"Pakaian menjijikkan macam apa itu?"

Hidan menyadari Tuan-nya tersebut tengah memperhatikan celemek mencolok-nya itu.

"Ah, pasti ini milik Tuan, ya? Saya menemukannya tengah menganggur di dapur! Dengan memakai ini, saya pikir jubah saya akan terlindungi selama memasak!" jawab Hidan sumringah, "cocok untuk saya, tidak, Tuan?"

"Itu bukan milikku, kau ngawur." kata Kakuzu, tidak terima, "kau tampak seperti badut sirkus dengan celemek itu."

"Terima kasih, Tuan!" sahut Hidan, bahagia.

_Terima kasih?_

"Itu bukan pujian, idiot." gumam Kakuzu, heran atas ketololan Hidan mode amnesia ini.

Kemudian, Kakuzu menyadari sesuatu yang asing tengah tergeletak di atas mejanya. Sebuah mangkok berwarna putih...ia merasa tidak pernah meletakkan sebuah mangkok di dekat tumpukan uang koinnya itu.

"Ah, saya lupa mengucapkan salam." gumam Hidan, "selamat pagi, Tuan!"

Kakuzu merasa ingin meledak.

"Kau sebut ini 'pagi'?! Bajingan, kau tahu tidak sekarang pukul berapa?!"

"Pu-pukul 1 pagi! Maaf, Tuan! Saya ingat anda belum makan malam, jadi saya membawakannya sekarang untuk anda!"

"Hanya karena itu-kah kau membangunkan tidurku!?" tanya Kakuzu.

Hidan mengangguk riang, tidak memahami tatapan mata Kakuzu yang benar-benar ingin membunuhnya itu.

"Kalau tidak makan, Tuan akan sakit!" jelasnya lagi, sambil mengambil mangkok putih yang Kakuzu pikir asing tadi dari meja, kemudian menyodorkannya ke arah Tuannya.

"Apa ini."

"Sup telur!"

"Aku tidak lapar, pergi kau dari kamarku."

"Tidak boleh, Tuan harus makan!"

"Brengsek, aku ingin tidur." geram Kakuzu.

"Tuan harus mencobanya dulu!"

"Kau menyuruhku memakan makanan buatanmu yang selalu terasa menjijikkan itu?"

Hidan menyendokkan potongan kuning telur dari mangkok sup itu, lalu mengarahkannya tepat di depan wajah Kakuzu.

"Nah, ayo buka mulut Tuan, aaa..."

Kakuzu terbelalak saat menyaksikan Hidan akan menyendokkan makanan itu ke mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, keparat?!"

"Kalau Tuan tidak mau makan, terpaksa saya harus menyuapi Tuan!"

"Hentikan itu, brengsek! Itu menjijik—"

"Ayo, buka mulut Tuan! ...Aaa..."

"HENTIKAN, BRENGSEK!" pekik Kakuzu, "oke, oke, aku akan makan! Tapi jangan sekali-sekali mencoba menyuapiku lagi!"

Kakuzu menatap Hidan dengan pandangan ngeri, lalu merebut sendok itu dari genggaman Hidan. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa Hidan adalah sebuah ancaman.

"Syukurlah, Tuan mau makan juga!" desah Hidan, lega. Tapi Kakuzu sama sekali tidak lega.

Kakuzu menatap sendok berisi kuning telur itu dengan ragu, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mangkok sup telur itu. Ia merendahkan kepalanya, lalu mencermati isinya. Yang ia lihat, hanya ada kuning telur, brokoli, dan kentang mengambang di atas kuah sup tersebut.

_Apakah makanan ini baik-baik saja untuk di makan? Apa ada racunnya? Tapi, aku punya lima jantung, jadi seharusnya tidak masalah jika aku mati._

Kakuzu kembali memandangi sendoknya. Perlahan, ia mulai mendekatkannya ke mulutnya, lalu kuning telur itu benar-benar menyentuh lidahnya.

"...bagaimana, Tuan?" tanya Hidan, sambil memperhatikan Kakuzu yang sedang mencerna makanan itu. Ia mengunyahnya dengan pelan, merasakan setiap bagiannya, lalu menelannya.

Setelah itu, entah karena kelaparan atau apa, Kakuzu menyendokkannya lagi ke mulutnya, kali ini kentang serta kuah sup itu yang ia sendokkan.

"Hidan."

"Ya, Tuan?"

Kakuzu meletakkan piring itu di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku ingin tidur." katanya, tidak memberi pujian atau kritikan atas masakan Hidan itu.

"Eh? T-tunggu dulu, Tuan! Apakah masakan saya enak?!" tanya Hidan berapi-api.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu." kata Kakuzu, "keluar sekarang, aku ingin tidur."

_Brengsek, masakannya enak. Dari mana ia mendapatkan kemampuan memasaknya?! Aku percaya ia tidak bisa memasak, bahkan, ia pernah menghancurkan dapur karena gagal memasak telur. Inikah pengaruh amnesianya?_

"Tu-tunggu, Tuan!" seru Hidan, "anda harus menghabiskan sup ini dulu!"

"Aku tidak lapar!"

"K-kalau begitu..." Hidan terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu menundukkan kepalanya, "maukah anda menceritakan segala hal tentang diri saya, seperti yang pernah anda janjikan pada saya?"

Kakuzu termenung. Ia hampir melupakan janji asalnya itu pada Hidan.

"Tu-tuan sudah berjanji akan menceritakannya jika saya bersedia menjadi asisten Tuan. Sekarang, saya sudah menjadi asisten Tuan, ta-tapi...Tuan belum juga menceritakannya..." ucap Hidan, terbata-bata.

Kakuzu mendesah malas. "Setelah aku bercerita, kau harus langsung pergi, oke?"

Wajah Hidan pun langsung berseri-seri. "Ba-baik! Terima kasih, Tuan!"

Kakuzu menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya kembali.

"Namamu Hidan. Kau adalah anggota baru kedua di Akatsuki setelah Tobi."

Hidan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu...?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bertarung menggunakan chakra—kau selalu bertarung dengan sistem voodoo apalah itu."

"Sistem...voodoo?"

"Ya."

"Seperti apa misalnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dengarkan dan jangan sela penjelasanku!"

Hidan mengangguk lagi. Ia melebarkan matanya, sumringah mendengarkan penjelasan Kakuzu.

"Partnermu adalah aku. Sekedar info, semua mantan partnerku selalu berakhir mati di tanganku. Jika kau berani membuatku kesal, aku tak akan ragu membunuhmu, jadi berhati-hatilah."

Mata Hidan terbelalak. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba mengalir dari kepalanya. "Baik, saya akan berhati-hati!"

Di dalam hatinya, Kakuzu merasa puas bisa membodohi Hidan lagi. Dia memang sengaja tidak memberitahu fakta bahwa Hidan adalah abadi.

"Akatsuki adalah organisasi yang bertujuan untuk menguasai dunia. Semua anggotanya adalah shinobi buron kelas S."

"Menguasai dunia?! Jadi...saya adalah pembunuh kelas S?!" tanya Hidan terbata-bata, tidak memercayai fakta bahwa dirinya seorang buron kelas S.

"Begitulah. Selesai." Kakuzu mengakhiri penjelasan.

"Eh...hanya begitu saja?" seru Hidan, menganggap masih ada lanjutan lagi dari penjelasan Kakuzu.

"Oh, iya, tambahan." kata Kakuzu, "kau mempunyai kepribadian yang memuakkan dan selalu membuatku kesal."

"E-eh?! Be-benarkah, Tuan?! Kalau begitu, maafkan saya!" seru Hidan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Terserah. Sekarang, pergi dari kamarku." Kakuzu berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu kamar dan membukanya.

"Ta-tapi..Tuan..." Hidan mendongakkan kepalanya, "saya tidak punya tempat untuk tidur...Selama ini, saya tidur di kamar anggota-anggota yang lain saat malam..."

"Aku tak percaya mereka mengizinkanmu begitu saja." gumam Kakuzu, "kalau begitu, tidurlah di kamar Itachi atau siapa sana."

Hidan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Se-sebenarnya, saya tidak meminta izin pada mereka..."

Kakuzu membelalakkan matanya.

"Maksumu, kau menyelinap tidur di kamar semua anggota setiap malam?!"

Hidan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Setiap saya bertanya kepada yang lainnya tentang letak kamar saya, mereka selalu mengatakan saya tidak memilikinya sehingga menyuruh saya tidur di luar." ujarnya, tampak memelas, "sekarang giliran kamar anda, Tuan..."

Kakuzu mendadak membatu. Tidak, ia tidak ingin tidur dengan partnernya itu. Di samping itu, ia khawatir Hidan akan mencuri uang-uangnya.

Ia sudah berjanji kepada semuanya saat diskusi kemarin malam. Zetsu meminta dirinya mencegah Hidan untuk melihat segala hal yang berkemungkinan bisa mengembalikan ingatannya. Termasuk soal kamarnya dan Jashin.

_Tetapi, jika si brengsek itu tidur di kamarnya sendiri lalu melihat perabotan-perabotan Jashin di sana, itu tidak langsung membuat ingatan Hidan kembali begitu saja, 'kan?_ kata Kakuzu dalam hati.

"Hidan."

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Kau sebenarnya mempunyai kamar." kata Kakuzu, "letaknya ada di depan kamarku."

* * *

Pagi yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sasori pun tiba juga. Ialah orang pertama yang datang di ruang utama. Menyadari yang lainnya belum datang, ia akhirnya terpaksa menunggu sendirian dengan raut wajah yang super bosan.

30 menit kemudian, Zetsu dan Kisame akhirnya muncul.

"Yo, Sasori-san. Sudah lama menunggu?" sapa Kisame, sambil melangkah mendekati Sasori.

"Kalian terlambat." geramnya, "sudah berapa kali kukatakan bahwa aku tidak suka menunggu."

"Ya, ya, kami tahu. Sedikit bangun kesiangan tadi." sahut Zetsu, "mana yang lainnya?"

"Belum datang."

Lalu, mata Kisame menyadari ada 2 buah kerangka boneka usang tengah tergeletak di dekat kaki Sasori.

"Boneka-boneka itu...apakah akan digunakan untuk nanti, Sasori-san?" tanyanya, penasaran.

Sasori mengangguk.

"Aku tak sabar ingin melihatnya, _khu khu khu_." Kisame tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian, Deidara dan Kakuzu pun akhirnya muncul bersama Hidan.

"Maaf, Danna, kami sedikit terlambat! Kami harus memberitahu hal ini kepada Hidan terlebih dahulu!" kata Deidara, menyadari raut wajah Sasori yang sudah tidak mengenakkan tersebut.

"Dan Deidara sulit sekali dibangunkan." tambah Kakuzu.

Deidara memasang wajah kecut.

"Yah, 2 hari yang lalu, aku sulit sekali tidur, dan baru malam ini tidurku bisa nyenyak, un! Kalian tahu tidak? Aku merasa kamarku sedikit berhantu!" serunya, dengan ekspresi takut, "2 hari yang lalu, saat aku terbangun tengah malam, aku menyadari bantalku tiba-tiba menghilang! Dan aku juga mendengar suara-suara aneh dari bawah kolong tempat tidur!"

Kakuzu memutar matanya.

"Oh, kamarku juga berhantu. Dan kuyakin hantu itu bernama Hidan." gumamnya dengan enteng.

"EEEH?!" Deidara membelalakkan matanya.

"Sasori-san," panggil Hidan, lalu memandang Sasori dengan ekspresi bingung, "kata Tuan Kakuzu, kalian memanggil saya ke sini untuk berlatih. Jadi, kita akan berlatih apa?"

"Kami akan memberimu misi—dan itu bertujuan untuk memancing ingatanmu kembali." Sasori berbohong, "masing-masing dari aku, Zetsu, Deidara, dan Kisame akan memberimu tugas, di mulai dari aku."

"Benarkah?!" seru Hidan, sangat gembira, "sa-saya sangat senang kalian begitu peduli pada saya! Terima kasih! Saya akan berusaha, mohon bantuan kalian!"

Deidara dan Zetsu hanya tertawa cekikikan melihat kenaifan Hidan.

Sasori mengambil 2 buah kerangka bonekanya yang telanjang itu, kemudian menunjukkannya pada Hidan.

"Ini misi dariku." jelas Sasori, "aku akan memintamu memodifikasi boneka-boneka ini menjadi tampak indah, misalnya memberinya warna, hiasan, atau yang lainnya. Kuharap kau tidak asal membuat saja, pikirkan juga makna di balik pembuatannya. Buat aku terkesan."

Hidan menatap boneka-boneka usang itu dengan kasihan.

"Baik, saya mengerti, Sasori-san! Saya akan berusaha!"

"Waktunya 1 jam. Jika kau mendengar suara ledakan bom Deidara, itu berarti waktu sudah habis. "

Hidan mengangguk, tidak terlihat khawatir sama sekali terhadap batas waktu itu.

"Jika kau gagal, hukumannya adalah..." Sasori tersenyum misterius, "kau harus berteriak di depan Leader dan meneriakkan kalimat seperti...uhm, seperti..."

Sasori terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir.

"Apa yang pertama kali kau pikirkan saat melihat sosok Leader?" tanya Sasori pada Hidan.

"Leader...? Ah, maksud Sasori-san, Pain-sama, bukan?"

"Ya. Beri tahu aku, apa kesan pertamamu saat kau melihat Leader."

Hidan mengedipkan matanya, berusaha mengingat kesan pertamanya saat melihat Pain.

"Uhm, Pain-sama memiliki banyak tahi lalat."

Dan Sasori pun membatu.

"Ba-baik, teriakkan ini di depan Leader, 'tahi lalat yang indah, Leader-sama!' sambil mengedipkan salah satu matamu. Paham?"

"Kenapa saya harus melakukan it—"

"Jangan membantah!" sela Sasori.

"Ba-baik!"

Wajah Deidara benar-benar sudah merah sekarang—ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tahi...lalat, un?" ucap Deidara, terbata-bata karena menahan tawa, "dia pikir itu...tahi lalat?!"

"**Kurasa itu bukan tahi lalat**." kata sisi hitam Zetsu.

"Memang bukan, 'kan! Anak kecil saja pasti tahu, hm!"

"Itu tampak seperti _piercing_. Jujur, aku tak begitu mengerti mengapa Leader memasang benda aneh seperti di wajahnya." tukas Kakuzu.

"Nah, kita lihat saja nanti, apakah Hidan-san mampu membuatnya dalam satu jam." sahut Kisame, "aku ingin melihat ia gagal dan berteriak seperti itu di depan Leader."

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan ekspresi Leader jika Hidan berteriak seperti itu nanti, hm!"

"Jika Sasori memang murni hanya ingin membodohi Hidan, tidak peduli karya seni Hidan bisa membuatnya terkesan atau tidak, tentu ia tetap akan mengatakan karyanya gagal, 'kan?" tanya sisi putih Zetsu.

"Tentu saja begitu! Tujuan kita sejak awal 'kan memang ingin membodohi Hidan, hm!" ucap Deidara, sambil mengorek-orek tas berisi tanah liatnya. Ia menggenggamnya sebagian, lalu merematnya dengan tangan kanannya, "bom ini akan kualiri dengan chakraku, dan sudah kuatur untuk meledak satu jam kemudian!"

"Apakah ledakannya akan besar?" tanya Kisame.

"Tidak, tidak. Ledakannya hanya kecil, jauh lebih kecil dari C1, hm." jelas Deidara, bangga.

Semua member kembali fokus pada Hidan dan Sasori. Tampak shinobi Yugakure itu sedang mengambil boneka-boneka yang disodorkan Sasori, lalu mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Kau boleh mengerjakannya di tempat lain. Dan misi bisa dimulai dari..." Sasori memberikan isyarat pada Hidan agar ia bersiap-siap.

"SEKARANG."

Hidan pun segera berlari meninggalkan ruang utama, kemudian menuju kamarnya untuk melaksanakan misi Sasori tersebut.

"Eh?! Jangan katakan kita akan menunggu selama satu jam?!" pekik Deidara pada Sasori.

"Ya." jawab Sasori, singkat.

"Kukira kau tidak suka menunggu, Danna! Hm!"

"Ini pengecualian."

Tak lama setelah Hidan pergi, Kakuzu pun berbalik dan melangkah menuju arah yang sama seperti Hidan.

"Hey, kau mau ke mana, hm?" tanya Deidara.

"Memberi Tobi lollipop." jawabnya tanpa menoleh. Sambil berjalan, benaknya kembali mengingat-ingat jumlah uang yang dibutuhkan untuk memberi Tobi sebatang lollipop setiap hari. Kalau tidak karena Tobi mengancam akan melaporkan kegiatan nakal ini kepada Leader, Kakuzu tentu tidak akan rela mengeluarkan uangnya hanya untuk sebatang lollipop. Yah, sebenarnya ia masih tidak rela meskipun itu berguna untuk menutup mulut Tobi.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana keadaan Tobi sekarang? Apa kau berhasil menutup mulutnya, hm?" Deidara tampak penasaran.

"Aku mengikatnya di dalam lemari pakaian." ujar Kakuzu enteng—tidak merasa berdosa sama sekali, "dan dia merasa bahagia di sana berkat lollipop yang kuberi."

"He-he-he-heh, nice job, hm." gumam Deidara, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasori, "Danna, kau yakin Hidan akan gagal, bukan?"

"Kau pikir dia akan berhasil?" tukas Sasori, ketus, "aku sudah beberapa kali melakukan modifikasi pada boneka-boneka usang itu sebelumnya, dan hasilnya selalu gagal. Boneka itu rawan sekali patah, bahkan saat sudah kusambung dengan lem pun masih saja begitu. Saking rawan patahnya, chakraku sampai tidak mampu menggerakkannya. Ketika Hidan kembali ke sini, pasti keadaan bonekanya sudah saling terpisah satu sama lain."

"Rencana hebat, Sasori-san." puji Kisame.

"Aku tahu." jawabnya, sambil tersenyum misterius.

* * *

Di kamarnya, Hidan sedang berpikir keras untuk mengubah boneka-boneka usang itu menjadi lebih indah. Ia sempat berpikir untuk memberinya warna di bagian kulit, tapi kemudian sadar bahwa ia tidak mempunyai cat. Lalu tanpa sengaja, ia menduduki kaki kiri boneka itu sampai...patah.

"Mi-misi ini cukup sulit..." gumam Hidan, sambil menyeka keringatnya. Matanya menelusuri isi kamarnya—berharap menemukan sesuatu yang dapat berguna untuk memperindah boneka-boneka itu. Ia meraba-raba kolong tempat tidurnya—dan terkejut saat menemukan mayat seorang gadis yang sudah membusuk di sana (tempo hari, saat Deidara masuk ke kamar Hidan dan tak sengaja menginjak mayat itu, ia pasti menendang-nendangnya dengan kuat sampai terdorong ke kolong tempat tidur).

"Jadi, selama ini bau busuk itu berasal dari mayat ini!?" Hidan mengerutkan keningnya, "siapa yang menaruh mayat ini di kamarku? Jahat sekali membunuh seseorang, lalu membiarkannya begitu saja sampai membusuk!"

Ia pun menarik mayat itu keluar sambil menutup hidungnya—merasa iba. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya saat melihat mayat itu. Bibirnya pun menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan boneka-boneka ini!"

* * *

Entah sekarang sudah berapa menit waktu untuk misi Hidan berjalan—yang jelas, pasti belum tepat 1 jam karena bom Deidara belum meledak. Satu jam...terlalu lama bagi mereka untuk menunggu, dan terlalu cepat untuk Hidan untuk mengerjakan misi. Sejak tadi, Deidara sudah mencairkan suasana dengan ocehan-ocehannya tentang seni—sesekali beradu argumen lagi dengan Sasori. Di sampingnya, Zetsu terlihat sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Kisame tampak tak melakukan apa-apa. Sedangkan Kakuzu menyibukkan dirinya dengan menghitung pengeluaran uang minggu ini.

"...jadi aku sedang bersiap-siap meledakkan mereka dengan C2, kemudian berkata 'kupikir aku harus membuat seni baru yang lebih hebat dari C4!', tapi mereka hanya melongo, bahkan aku mendengar ada yang tertawa juga, hm! Sebodoh apa mereka sampai berani menghina seniku, hm?! Maksudku—seniku memang sulit dipahami, tetapi itulah letak keunikannya, un!" Deidara terus berbicara pada Sasori dengan nada menggebu-gebu, sambil memperagakan setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Kisame yang duduk di belakangnya diam-diam menyimak percakapan membosankan Deidara itu.

"Senimu memang sulit dipahami, maka dari itu tidak ada yang mengerti. Sama sekali tidak unik." ujar Sasori.

"Tidak, tidak, Danna! Seniku menjadi unik karena sulit dipahami! Coba Danna bayangkan betapa indahnya mengubah sebuah tanah liat yang sekilas tampak tak berguna itu menjadi sebuah rupa—bentuk yang bermacam-macam! Apalagi jika kau mengalirkan chakra ke dalamnya, kemudian bisa membuatnya meledak dan—oi, Danna! Dengarkan aku!"

Deidara memprotes partnernya tersebut yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian melangkah menuju lantai 2—kamar para anggota Akatsuki.

"Pergi ke mana, Sasori?" tanya Zetsu.

"Ke kamar." Jawabnya dengan datar, "jika bom Deidara sudah meledak, aku akan segera kembali."

"Kau pasti bosan ya, Sasori-san?" kata Kisame tiba-tiba, sedari tadi dia tidak berbicara.

"Jangan seenaknya begitu, Danna! Yang bosan bukan hanya kau saja, tahu! Hm!" seru Deidara, menunjuk Sasori dengan jari telunjuknya. Tetapi ia tidak menjawab. Ia terus berjalan tanpa merespon perkataan Deidara. Tampaknya, Sasori benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa bosannya itu.

"Oi, Danna!" Deidara berteriak lagi, "aku tahu kau bosan, tapi kukatakan sekali lagi, kau jangan seenaknya begi—"

DUAAAR!

...

Hidan mendongakkan kepalanya, berhenti melakukan modifikasi pada boneka-boneka Sasori, lalu memfokuskan pendengarannya ke arah suara yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia meyakinkan diri bahwa itu suara ledakan dari ruang utama.

"Ah...waktu sudah habis, ya?"

Ia pun meletakkan boneka-boneka itu ke lantai.

"Kuharap aku tidak mengecewakan Sasori-san!" katanya dengan percaya diri.

Hidan pun segera bangkit dari duduknya, lalu keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang utama. Boneka-bonekanya itu ia taruh di balik punggungnya. Sesampainya di ruang utama, ia menemukan keadaan tempat penyegelan bijuu itu sedikit...berantakan dari sebelumnya. Misalnya, terlihat langit-langit ruang utama menjatuhkan reruntuhan-rentuhan kecil. Kepulan asap juga tampak memenuhi ruangan—yang sepertinya diakibatkan dari ledakan tadi. Masih dalam keadaan bertanya-bertanya kenapa ruang utama bisa sampai seperti itu, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara argumen antara Sasori, Zetsu, dan Deidara.

"Kau sebut ledakan ini 'kecil'?! Kau bisa saja menghancurkan ruang utama, tahu!" seru Zetsu.

"Ma-maaf! S-sepertinya aku salah membuat C1 menjadi C3, hm!" kata Deidara, terbata-bata.

"Apa?! Kau gila, ya?! Apa kau ingin membunuh kita semua?!"

"Aku 'kan tidak sengaja, un!"

"Jika Leader mengetahuinya, tamatlah kita, Deidara." Sasori memandang Deidara dengan tatapan nanar.

"Tapi nyatanya dia tidak muncul, 'kan, un!"

"Oi, oi, sudahlah, kalian semua. Karena waktunya sudah habis, mungkin lebih baik kita menjemput Hidan-san." Kisame berusaha menenangkan suasana.

"Anu...semuanya..." Hidan menyapa mereka.

Mereka semua pun menoleh.

"Ah, sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana?" Kisame berdiri dan mendekati Hidan.

"Ba-baru saja, kok..."

"Sasori-san, saatnya penilaian." kata Kisame.

Sasori tersenyum misterius. "Baiklah, mari kita lihat hasil karya seni buatanmu seperti apa."

Deidara dan Zetsu pun menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Dengan segera, mereka mengonsentrasikan pikiran pada penilaian yang akan dilakukan Sasori.

"Tak perlu basa-basi. Cepat tunjukkan padaku hasil_nya_." kata Sasori.

"Baik!"

Hidan pun menunjukkan kedua boneka tersebut dari balik punggungnya.

Kejutan.

Boneka-boneka yang awalnya telanjang total itu sekarang sudah memakai baju. Boneka pertama mengenakan pakaian perempuan, sedangkan boneka kedua mengenakan pakaian pria. Lalu, kepala mereka yang awalnya 'botak' juga sudah dipenuhi dengan rambut sekarang. Tentu Hidan mendapatkan baju dan rambut itu dari mayat gadis di kamarnya tadi.

Hanya begitu saja. Tak ada hiasan lain selain baju dan rambut di boneka itu.

"Itu...boneka hasil modifikasimu?" Sasori bertanya dengan heran.

Hidan menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menyodorkannya kepada Sasori untuk dinilai.

Ninja Sunagakure tersebut pun mencermatinya dengan teliti—sedikit heran karena boneka tersebut tidak hancur seperti dugaannya, hanya patah di bagian kaki. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak tampak terkesan dengan hasilnya.

"Buh! Boneka macam apa itu! Seperti buatan anak TK!" bisik Deidara, menahan tawanya.

"Sasori-san tentu tidak akan terkesan dengan hasil yang seperti itu." tambah Kisame.

Sasori memutar matanya, berusaha mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kegagalan Hidan dalam memodifikasi boneka itu.

"Harus kukatakan, hasil modifikasimu ini tidak bagus sama sekali. Aku tidak terkesan, kupikir ini terlalu monoton dan membosankan."

Hidan menundukkan kepalanya, merasa sedih.

"Lalu, kaki boneka yang ini...buntung. Sembrono sekali kau bisa mematahkannya."

"Ma-maaf, Sasori-san."

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, kau juga harus memikirkan filosofinya." kata Sasori, lalu melemparkan kembali kedua boneka itu kepada Hidan, "jadi, apa filosofi di balik modifikasi yang kau lakukan ini?"

Hidan pun tersenyum.

"Boneka berbaju pria itu maksudnya ayah. Sedangkan yang satunya, ibu. Itulah filosofi boneka tersebut! Saya menyebutnya 'boneka ayah dan ibu'! " ucapnya berbunga-bunga.

Deidara, Zetsu, dan Kisame menahan tawanya.

"Boneka ayah dan ibu?! Buh!" kata Zetsu, mengigit bibirnya agar tidak tertawa.

"Hukuman Hidan sudah di depan mata, un!" timpal Deidara, "yang seperti itu tidak mungkin membuat Danna terkesa—"

Sasori tampak berdiri terpaku setelah mendengar penjelasan Hidan tentang filosofi tersebut. Matanya menatap boneka-boneka 'ayah dan ibu' buatan Hidan itu dengan hampa.

"Eh?! Ada apa dengan Danna, un?!" bisik Deidara dengan nada keras, terkejut melihat ekspresi Sasori yang di luar dugaan itu.

Sasori menelan air ludahnya.

"Jabarkan dengan lebih detil." ucap Sasori dengan tegas, masih tampak terpaku.

Hidan mengangguk pelan.

"Se-sebelumnya, saya mengingatkan Sasori-san, mungkin filosofi saya ini akan terdengar sedikit pribadi." ujarnya pada Sasori, "dalam situasi saya yang amnesia, hal yang paling ingin saya ketahui saat ini adalah..."

Hidan menarik nafas panjang.

"...identitas kedua orang tua saya!" bibir Hidan pun menyunggingkan senyum, sambil memeluk boneka ayah dan ibunya.

"Entah apa yang sudah terjadi dengan diri saya sehingga memutuskan menjadi seorang pembunuh dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Orang tua saya pasti sedih jika tahu anak tercintanya berubah menjadi penjahat seperti ini," ujar Hidan, sekarang nadanya sedikit terisak.

Dan lagi-lagi Sasori hanya terpaku, membuat Deidara, Zetsu, Kisame, dan Kakuzu bingung akan sikapnya.

"Jalan pikiran saya saat sebelum dan sesudah amnesia sepertinya berbeda. Saat ingatan saya sudah kembali lagi, saya tidak yakin apakah saya akan memutuskan berhenti menjadi penjahat atau tidak—jujur, saya tidak bisa berjanji. Maka dari itu, boneka ayah dan ibu ini saya ciptakan untuk melampiaskan rasa rindu dan bersalah saya pada mereka." Hidan menaruh kedua tangan boneka-boneka itu di pundaknya, sehingga boneka ayah dan ibu itu jadi tampak seperti sedang memeluk dirinya.

Sasori membelalakkan matanya. Pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini...ia tahu bahwa ia pernah mengalaminya. Benaknya mendadak membangkitkan kembali ingatan-ingatan masa kecilnya.

"Saat boneka ayah dan ibu ini memeluk diri saya, saya jadi merasa orang tua saya sedang di dekat saya dan memeluk saya!" kata Hidan sambil tersenyum lebar. Sirat bahagia terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Urgh...Cerita Hidan sangat memuakkan, un." tukas Deidara, sambil menumpangkan kepalanya di tangan kanannya.

"Aku setuju denganmu." kata Zetsu dan Kakuzu bersamaan.

"Kalian semua harus lebih serius mendengarkan cerita Hidan. Kupikir itu mengharukan." kata Kisame.

"Hah?! Kau bercanda, un?!"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Lihat, Sasori saja sampai seperti itu." Kisame menunjuk ke arah Sasori—yang kini menundukkan kepalanya sampai poninya menutupi kedua matanya. Bibirnya tertutup rapat—tidak terlihat akan terbuka untuk menanggapi cerita Hidan tadi. Yah, dia benar-benar tampak _speechless_.

"Da-Danna?! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" teriak Deidara, terkejut melihat ekspresi Sasori.

"Sasori-san...? Apa kau mendengarkan?" panggil Hidan juga.

Tetapi, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan mereka berdua, Sasori malah berbalik, lalu melangkah meninggalkan ruang utama dengan langkah hampa.

"Sa-sasori-san?!" panggil Hidan lagi, mulai khawatir.

"Oi, Danna! Kau mau kemana?!" seru Deidara.

"Tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku ingin di kamar saja." jawabnya singkat.

"Tunggu, Sasori! Bagaimana dengan hasil penilaiannya?!" teriak Zetsu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasori sudah terlanjut hilang dalam sekejap.

Sesaat setelah Sasori pergi, suasana di dalam ruang utama terasa sedikit kikuk. Hidan bahkan belum tahu apakah boneka ayah dan ibunya berhasil membuatnya terkesan atau tidak.

"Meskipun ia tidak mengatakannya, kurasa Sasori-san merasa terkesan dengan boneka modifikasimu, Hidan-san." kata Kisame, menepuk pundak Hidan, "selamat."

"E-eh...Sungguh?! A-apakah Kisame-san yakin?!" Hidan tampak tidak percaya.

Kisame mengangguk.

"S-syukurlah! Kalau begitu, saya harus segera menemui Sasori-san untuk mengucapkan terima kasih!" ucapnya riang, lalu dengan cepat berlari menyusul Sasori di kamarnya.

Deidara, Zetsu, dan Kakuzu hanya membatu saat menatap kepergian Hidan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Kisame!" pekik Deidara, "kau ada di pihak siapa, sih?! Jika kau bilang boneka Hidan berhasil membuat Danna terkesan, kita jadi tidak bisa melihat sesi hukumannya, un!"

"Maaf, Deidara-san! Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri di saat sedang terharu karena cerita Hidan-san!" Kisame tertawa.

"KAU INI?!" teriak Deidara dan Zetsu, marah pada Kisame.

"Ayolah, semuanya! Ini bukanlah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk mengerjai Hidan, 'kan! Selanjutnya, pasti kita bisa!" Kisame membela diri.

Tapi Deidara dan Zetsu tetap tidak bisa menerima penjelasan Kisame, amarah mereka sudah tak dapat tertahankan.

"KATSU!"

DUAAAR!

Deidara tiba-tiba melemparkan bomnya ke arah Kisame dengan berapi-api.

"RASAKAN INI, KISAME, HM!"

"Tu-tunggu Deidara-san! Jangan begi—"

"C2! KATSU!"

DUAAAAAR!

"Te-tenang, Deidara-san! Tolong jangan lempar aku dengan—"

DUAAAAAAAAAAR!

"Kisame, aku berjanji akan memakanmu suatu hari nanti." ujar Zetsu.

"A-apa, Zetsu-san?!"

Kakuzu melihat keributan yang terjadi di antara Deidara, Zetsu, dan Kisame dengan sikap biasa saja—ia cenderung tenang meskipun rencana tersebut gagal. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, ia pun beranjak menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Di kamarnya, Sasori sedang membaringkan tubuhnya—memikirkan kembali perkataan Hidan tadi. Boneka ayah dan ibu Hidan itu jelas membuatnya teringat akan masa kecilnya. Saat itu, ketika orang tuanya tidak kunjung pulang dari misi, Sasori membuat boneka 'ayah dan ibu' karena rindu pada mereka. Kenyataan bahwa Hidan melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya itu membuatnya teringat kembali akan kedua orangtuanya. Dan juga, dirinya di masa kecil.

_Orang tua saya pasti sedih jika tahu anak tercintanya berubah menjadi penjahat seperti ini._

Itulah kalimat Hidan yang benar-benar menempel di benaknya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha melupakan semua ingatan tentang orang tuanya.

_Tok tok tok..._

"Sasori-san? Ini saya, Hidan. Bolehkah saya masuk?" kata Hidan dari luar kamar.

Sasori mendengarnya, tetapi ia sengaja tidak menjawab. Ia benar-benar ingin sendiri sekarang.

"A-anu, Sasori-san...Te-terima kasih sudah meluluskan saya dalam misi tadi! Sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih saya, saya memutuskan untuk memberikan boneka ayah dan ibu saya kepada Sasori-san!"

Dan Sasori tercengang lagi.

"Pergi kau, brengsek."

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah sempetin baca! Ditunggu chapter berikutnya, ya! Reviewnya saya tunggu! XD**


	4. Chapter 4 - Hidan's Opinion About Art

**Apa kabar, semuanya! ****_Finally_****, fiuuuh...saya bisa update chapter 4 juga! Maaf banget untuk updatenya yang super telat! Saya sempet buntu ide soalnya TTATT**

**Oh iya, chapter kali ini juga sedikit lebih panjang dibanding chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Tapi, semoga kalian tetap bisa enjoy baca, ya! XD**

**Dan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review, I love you! XD**

_**Well, happy reading, guys!**_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 04 - Hidan's Opinion About Art**

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi para member Akatsuki untuk menjalani kegiatan makan malam secara bersama. Pain—si pencetus ide, berharap kebiasaan ini dapat mempererat hubungan kekeluargaan antar anggota—meskipun tampaknya siasat tersebut belum sepenuhnya berhasil. Sampai sekarang, Deidara masih menolak untuk berinteraksi dengan Itachi. Lalu, Hidan _sebelum yang sekarang _tetap tidak bisa bersikap hormat kepada Pain dan masih sering berargumen dengan Kakuzu maupun yang lainnya. Meskipun begitu, Pain tetap bersikukuh menjalankan kegiatan ini sampai sekarang. Malam itu, sesaat setelah matahari terbenam, sang Leader pun memanggil semua anggotanya untuk segera berkumpul di ruang makan.

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian." kata Pain, menyambut anggota-anggotanya datang di ruang makan yang kecil itu, "Itachi sudah memasak untuk kalian."

Semua anggota selalu ditugaskan untuk memasak makan malam secara bergilir. Tetapi, akhir-akhir ini justru Itachi-lah yang lebih sering diminta untuk melakukannya. Alasannya, hasil masakannya selalu jauh lebih enak dibandingkan yang lainnya—atau lebih tepatnya, Itachi-lah satu-satunya orang di Akatsuki yang makanannya tak pernah gagal.

"Kali ini kita makan telur apa? Telur rebus atau telur goreng?" tanya Kakuzu, menyentuh lengan kursi lalu menariknya keluar dari kolong meja.

"Bukannya kita sudah sering makan keduanya? Aku mau yang lainnya, un!" sahut Deidara, dongkol, mengingat fakta bahwa setiap hari mereka terus diracuni dengan menu telur agar bisa menghemat pengeluaran uang Akatsuki.

"Lihatlah sendiri." Pain menjawab pertanyaan Kakuzu dan Deidara, mengisyaratkan mereka agar membuka tutup saji yang ada di atas meja.

Dengan wajah kecut seperti sudah bisa menebak menu membosankan apa lagi yang akan dihidangkan malam ini, Deidara pun membuka tutup saji itu. Mendadak, matanya melebar saat melihat menu yang disajikan di atas meja itu.

"I-ini...?!" ninja Iwagakure tersebut memekik, tampak takjub.

Pain tersenyum kecil.

"A-ayam bakar, un?!" serunya pada Pain, tak percaya.

Semuanya ikut terbelalak, lalu mengerumuni meja makan secara serempak seperti baru saja melihat sebuah atraksi menarik.

"Tumben sekali, Leader. Kukira kita akan makan telur lagi." komentar Kisame.

"Kupikir, sesekali kita butuh mengganti menu makan malam kita. Jadi, kuminta Itachi untuk memasak sesuatu selain telur." ujar Pain, lalu melirik Itachi yang sudah duduk di kursinya, "berterima kasihlah padanya."

Air liur pun seperti menetes dari mulut semua member. Ayam bakar! Sudah berapa lama lidah mereka tidak dimanjakan dengan makanan mewah seperti itu!

Dengan tak sabar, mereka mulai berebut memotong daging ayam bakar yang cukup besar itu ke piring masing-masing—membuat suasana ruang makan terasa rusuh sesaat.

"Oi, oi, Zetsu, jangan mendorongku seperti it—aduh! Daun sialanmu itu menusuk mataku, hm!" teriak Deidara, lalu mendorong balik Zetsu.

"Potongan ayam yang kau ambil banyak sekali, Deidara! Sisakan untukku juga!" gerutu Kisame, memperlihatkan isi piringnya yang masih kosong.

"Bisakah kalian tenang?" geram Kakuzu.

"Mo-mohon jangan saling berebut! Semua pasti kebagian!" pinta Hidan, khawatir akan terjadi kekacauan jika semuanya saling berebut.

Pain masih berdiri di dekat Itachi, tidak bergabung dalam kerumunan itu.

"Kau tidak mengambil sebagian, Itachi?" tanya Pain.

"Tidak." jawabnya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, "aku akan makan setelah semuanya selesai."

"Begitu." gumam Pain, lalu duduk di kursinya, lupa bahwa Itachi selalu makan sendirian. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasori. Amegakure-nin tersebut tahu bahwa Sasori tidak membutuhkan makanan, tetapi ia tetap ingin _puppet master _itu bergabung dalam aktivitas ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keadaan pun sudah kembali tenang dan semuanya segera melahap makan malam mereka.

Sang Leader mengerutkan keningnya—merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada makan malam kali ini.

"Di mana Tobi?" tanyanya saat menyadari kursi Tobi yang berada di sebelah kiri Deidara kosong.

Deidara, Zetsu, dan Kisame tampak panik—hampir tersedak oleh nasi yang sedang mereka kunyah.

"A-anu..." Deidara yang gugup refleks mengetuk-etuk piring kacanya dengan sendok, tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana, "To-Tobi..dia—"

"—Tobi sedang sakit. Ia menolak untuk ikut makan malam bersama kita." tukas Kakuzu, cepat.

"Sakit?" tanya Pain, sedikit curiga.

"Ya." kata Kakuzu, "radang tenggorokan akut—sebentar lagi pasti sembuh."

"...oh."

Semuanya pun menghembuskan nafas lega. Sambil memalingkan mukanya dari Leader, Deidara tampak mati-matian menahan tawanya—tidak percaya Pain akan percaya begitu saja pada kebohongan Kakuzu.

"I-Itachi-san!" panggil Hidan sesaat setelah ia menelan potongan ayam bakarnya, matanya memandang Itachi dengan berbinar-binar, "masakan ini sangat...enak!"

"Aku setuju." kata Zetsu, kemudian menyendokkan lagi makanan itu ke mulutnya.

"Wow, Itachi-san. Kau sunggu...berbakat." tambah Kisame.

Itachi tetap diam di tempatnya, tak berkomentar apa-apa terhadap pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan teman-temannya itu. Deidara tampak tersenyum kecut—menggerutu dalam hati karena semuanya memuji laki-laki Uchiha itu.

"Saya tidak menyangka ternyata Itachi-san sangat lihai memasak!" puji Hidan lagi, "selain ayam bakar, apa saja resep-resep makanan yang Itachi-san kuasai?"

Masih dalam posisi menyandarkan punggungnya, Itachi menatap Hidan dengan pandangan datar. Sekitar 5 detik kemudian ia baru menjawab pertanyaan Yugakure-nin itu.

"Banyak." jawabnya kemudian, singkat.

"Hebat!" seru Hidan, kagum, "contohnya?"

Itachi mengangkat bahunya.

"Tak bisa kusebutkan satu-satu."

"Ka-kalau begitu..." pipi Hidan merona merah, "ma-maukah Itachi-san me-mengajari saya cara memasak resep-resep itu?"

Mendengar perkataan Hidan tersebut, semua mendadak menghentikan aktivitas makannya selama beberapa detik—melongo, seakan-akan pria berambut silver itu baru saja melontarkan sebuah perkataan yang tolol.

"Kau? Memasak?" nada Sasori terdengar sarkastis.

"**Untuk apa kau belajar memasak?**" sisi hitam Zetsu bertanya, tampak tak yakin.

"Sa-saya ingin membantu Itachi-san untuk membuat menu makan malam..." sahutnya dengan suara kecil, lalu merendahkan posisi duduknya secara tidak sadar.

"Jangan bercanda, Hidan. Kau tidak bisa memasak."

"Ma-maka dari itu saya minta Itachi-san untuk mengajari saya!"

"Hidan. Aku tahu kau sedang amnesia, tetapi aku tidak ingat kau pernah tertarik dengan memasak, hm." Deidara melontarkan tatapan merendahkan ke arah Hidan.

"Ehe-he, mungkin saja Hidan-san mode amnesia ini justru bisa memasak!" celoteh Kisame.

"Me-menurut saya, saya sedikit bisa memasak! Kemarin, saya mencoba membuat sup telur, d-dan saya pikir rasanya cukup enak. Ba-bahkan, Tuan Kakuzu juga bilang begitu..." tutur Hidan, malu-malu.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu, brengsek." Kakuzu menggeram.

"Aku tidak akan percaya pendapatmu itu sebelum aku mencoba sendiri masakanmu." ujar Kisame.

"Ma-maksud Kisame-san, a-anda mau mencoba masakan saya?! A-anda serius?!"

Kisame mengangguk. "Tentu."

Mata Hidan langsung berbinar-binar.

"Te-terima kasih! Sa-saya senang akhirnya ada yang tertarik dengan masakan saya!" ucapnya riang, "Tu-Tuan Kakuzu saja mungkin takkan pernah mau mencicipi sup telur itu jika saya tidak memaksa beliau!"

"Ha-ha, benarkah?" Kirigakure-nin itu tertawa, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang tajam.

"Hn! Sa-saya sampai harus menyuapi Tuan Kakuzu dengan paksa agar beliau mau mencoba sup telur saya!"

Serempak, semua mata menatap ke arah Kakuzu dengan senyum aneh terpasang di wajah mereka.

"Hidan. Bajingan. Brengsek." umpat Kakuzu, menghindar dari tatapan teman-temannya yang seolah-olah mengatakan ia dan Hidan tengah menjalin sebuah hubungan terlarang atau semacamnya.

Lalu, Hidan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Itachi—memandang Konohagakure-nin itu dengan tatapan "Itachi-san, saya mohon, ajarilah saya memasak!". Namun, laki-laki Uchiha yang duduk di seberang meja itu tampak tidak memperhatikan dirinya. Itachi sedang menatap kosong ke arah meja—sekilas membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang melamun.

"Kisame-san," bisik Hidan ke telinga Kisame, "apakah Itachi-san sedang punya masalah? Dia tampak...tidak bersemangat."

"Oh. Dia memang seperti itu. Jika kau belum terlalu dekat dengannya, dia akan sering mengabaikanmu. Aku partnernya, jadi aku tahu itu." ujar Kisame.

"Jadi, Kisame-san juga pernah diabaikan oleh Itachi-san?"

"Yah, tidak begitu juga sih. Aku tahu hal itu karena dia jarang berinteraksi dengan member lain selain dengan diriku sendiri."

"Oh..."

Hidan kembali memandang Itachi.

"I-Itachi-san...?" panggil terbata-bata, memastikan Itachi memandangnya terlebih dahulu.

Dan, laki-laki Uchiha itu akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya.

"A-anu...Be-begini, bu-bukannya saya memaksa..." Hidan menundukkan kepalanya dengan mata yang masih melirik Itachi, "...ta-tapi, saya akan merasa senang jika Itachi-san mau mengajari saya memasak. Ja-jadi—"

"Hn."

Hidan mengedipkan matanya, ragu dengan suara 'hn' yang baru saja ia dengar. Terdengar berasal dari Itachi, tetapi, ia mulutnya tampak tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"E-eh...?" Hidan terlihat bingung, "a-apakah itu suara Itachi-sa—"

"Aku akan mengajarimu." ucap Itachi, yang jawabannya tersebut membuat senyum mengembang di wajah Hidan.

"Su-su-sung-sungguh?!" tanyanya lagi, memastikan bahwa sang Uchiha tidak sedang bercanda, "I-Itachi-san tidak bohong?!

Pengguna Sharingan itu tidak menjawab. Namun, dari gesturnya ia terlihat seperti sudah mengiyakan pertanyaan Hidan.

"Te-terima kasih, Itachi-san!" celoteh Hidan, kemudian kembali melahap makanannya.

"**Oi, Itachi. Jangan lengah dan jaga Hidan baik-baik. Cegah dia agar tidak meledakkan dapur lagi**." saran Zetsu—yang perkataan disambut dengan _no _respond oleh Itachi.

Beberapa menit kemudian saat semuanya sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, mereka pun segera beranjak pergi tanpa membereskan piring-piringnya, kecuali Hidan dan Itachi yang tetap tinggal di sana.

"Aku masih akan makan." kata Itachi, sambil berdiri dan mengambil beberapa potong ayam bakar di atas meja.

"Ka-kalau begitu, saya akan menunggu!" jawab Hidan, tidak keberatan.

Selama beberapa menit, Hidan menunggu Itachi menyelesaikan makan malamnya dengan sabar. Setelah ia selesai, laki-laki Uchiha itu pun beranjak dari kursinya lalu melangkah menuju lemari dapur. Saat ia membuka pintunya, berbagai peralatan dapur seperti panci, wajan, pisau, dan lain-lain terlihat tersusun dengan rapi.

"Kau ingin apa?" tanya Itachi sambil memperhatikan peralatan masak itu satu-persatu.

"Eh? Ma-maksud Itachi-san?"

Itachi meraih wajan dan spatula dari lemari itu.

"Kau bilang ingin belajar memasak," katanya, sambil menyusun kedua peralatan dapur itu ke atas kompor, "menu apa yang ingin kau masak?"

Hidan memutar matanya.

"Uhm, ma-masakan yang mungkin akan disukai semuanya saat makan malam!"

Tangan kanan Itachi meraih beberapa siung bawang putih, bawang merah, garam, dan gula dari sebuah toples kaca di dekat kompor.

"Kalau begitu, kita buat sup ayam."

* * *

"Dengar, semuanya!" seru Deidara, memulai diskusi kedua di dalam kamar Kakuzu, "kali ini, rencana kita harus berhasil! Aku tidak ingin kegagalan rencana milik Danna terjadi lagi nanti!"

"Deidara, kau bertingkah seolah-olah kau pemimpin diskusi ini." tukas Kakuzu, sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal berjudul 'How To Manage Your Money."

"Hey! Aku tidak seperti itu, un!" sahutnya, ketus.

Kisame mendesah panjang. "Sudahlah, ayo cepat mulai batu-gunting-kertasnya sekara—"

"Dan kau, Kisame!" jari telunjuk Deidara menunjuk Kisame, "jangan kacaukan lagi rencana-rencana ini, un! Dan jangan jadikan 'terharu' sebagai alasan, hm!"

"A-aku mengerti." gumam Kisame, bergidik saat melihat kedua mata Deidara memandangnya dengan nanar.

Kemudian, Zetsu tiba-tiba menyadari Sasori sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"**Kenapa kau ada di sini, Sasori?**" tanya sisi hitam Zetsu.

Deidara menoleh cepat ke arah Sasori.

"Oi, kau tidak boleh ikut batu-gunting-kertas, Danna! Kau 'kan sudah dapat giliran, un!" teriak Deidara menggebu-gebu, "kau-lah alasan utama kenapa kita gagal kemarin!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku hanya menonton, oke?" jawab Sasori, tidak kalah ketus "dan jangan berani menaikkan nada bicaramu di hadapanku, Deidara!"

"Terserah, un," gumam Deidara, tidak menanggapi serius perkataan Sasori, "nah, sekarang kita mulai! Batu, gunting, kertas!"

Setelah Deidara meneriakkan ketiga kata itu, semuanya pun menunjukkan tangan mereka secara bersamaan. Iwagakure-nin itu membuat gunting, Kakuzu dan Zetsu sama-sama membuat batu, dan Kisame membuat kertas. Kemudian, Deidara dan Kisame beradu lagi, masing-masing membuat batu dan kertas. Hasilnya shinobi berambut blondie itu akhirnya menang.

"Akhirnya giliranku, hm!" seru Deidara, senang.

"Ah, menyebalkan. Kukira aku akan menang." gumam Kisame.

"Aku akan mempersiapkan keperluannya dulu di kamarku, hm. Saat aku sudah selesai, beritahu Hidan untuk segera datang ke ruang utama, oke?"

Deidara pun segera meninggalkan kamar Kakuzu.

"Kupikir..." Sasori memicingkan matanya, "...bocah itu-lah yang paling semangat dengan rencana mengisengi Hidan ini."

Semuanya langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan serempak.

* * *

Tangan Itachi terlihat sangat terampil saat menggunakan pisau itu untuk memotong dua siung bawah putih. Di belakangnya, Hidan terlihat tengah memusatkan konsentrasinya untuk mengamati teknik memasak yang sedang dicontohkan Itachi tersebut.

"Agar perpaduan rasanya seimbang , kita butuh 2 siung bawang putih saja. Potonglah itu tipis-tipis. Kemudian, haluskan." jelas Itachi, kemudian mempraktekkannya di hadapan Hidan.

"Tambahkan setengah sendok garam dan 6 biji merica, lalu haluskan bersama bawang putih itu. Jika sudah, beri air matang secukupnya. Aduk dan campur semuanya, lalu gorenglah tanpa minyak."

Hidan menganggukkan-anggukkan kepalanya tanda paham dengan penjelasan Itachi.

"Ma-maaf, Itachi-san, ta-tapi, apa guna bawang merah ini?" tanya Hidan, menunjuk ke arah bawang merah yang terletak di samping talenan.

"Bawang merah ini berguna untuk menambah kenikmatan sup. Kau butuh 3 siung saja. Potonglah itu tipis-tipis, lalu campurkan dengan garam. Selanjutnya, kau tinggal menggorengnya saja. Lalu, taburkan itu saat sup sudah matang." jawabnya, masih sambil menghaluskan bumbu tadi.

"Be-begitu, ya!" seru Hidan, mengerti.

Itachi terlihat mulai akan menggoreng bumbu itu ke dalam sebuah wajan.

"A-anu! Bo-bolehkah saya mencobanya?" Hidan meminta.

Konohagakure-nin itu menatap Hidan dengan datar sejenak.

"Boleh saja. Sedang-kan dulu besar apinya."

Dengan hati-hati, Hidan memasukkan bumbu yang sudah dihaluskan itu ke dalam wajan panas. Spatula yang ia genggam mulai mengaduk-aduk isi wajan dengan hati-hati. Tak lama kemudian, bau harum bumbu mulai menyeruak di dalam dapur.

"A-anu...sekedar bertanya, Itachi-san. Apakah dulu Itachi-san sering memasak?" tanya Hidan, sambil terus mengaduk-aduk bumbu, "pasti Itachi-san banyak berlatih memasak, ya!"

Itachi terdiam sejenak selama beberapa detik.

"Tidak." jawabnya, "aku terlalu sibuk dalam misi untuk melakukan itu."

Mata Hidan melebar.

"Kalau begitu, sejak kapan Itachi-san mulai terampil memasak?"

Partner dari Kisame itu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Sambil terus memperhatikan spatula yang sedang diaduk-aduk oleh Hidan, ia menatap hampa ke arah langit-langit dapur.

"Aku tidak pernah berlatih. Aku hanya selalu memperhatikan ibuku saat dia sedang memasak."

Hidan menyunggingkan senyum.

"Saya yakin masakan ibu Itachi-san lezat, iya 'kan!"

Suara gorengan bumbu itu membuat Hidan sedikit tidak bisa mendengar suara Itachi dengan jelas, tetapi ia yakin Itachi baru saja bilang 'ya.' Dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Dan _nada yang hangat_.

"Kau tahu klan Uchiha?" Itachi bertanya.

Hidan menoleh ke arahnya.

"U-Uchiha?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Ya." ujar Itachi, "mereka terkenal akan kemampuan mata mereka."

Merasa tertarik dengan perkataan Itachi, Hidan tanpa sadar sudah berhenti mengaduk bumbu itu.

"Kemampuan...mata?"

Itachi memejamkan matanya. Saat ia membukanya kembali, tiba-tiba kedua bola matanya sudah berubah. Pupil matanya menjadi berwarna merah _maroon_, dan yang membuat Hidan lebih terpaku lagi, di dalam pupil itu terdapat suatu bentuk asing berwarna hitam yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dia awalnya sedikit terkejut, tapi akhirnya ia menatap kembali kedua bola mata Itachi itu dengan penasaran.

"Sharingan." ucap Itachi, memperhatikan Hidan yang tengah tercengang menatap kedua bola matanya itu.

"Sharingan memiliki kemampuan untuk meniru gerakan seseorang. Dari sinilah aku meniru cara ibuku memasak."

"Ooh! Hebat!" mata Hidan berbinar-binar, "gerakan apa saja yang bisa Itachi-san tiru?"

Itachi memberi Hidan tatapan kosong.

"Apa saja."

"Ba-bagaimana kalau saya mencobanya?"

Tiba-tiba, Hidan mulai menari-nari sendiri di hadapan Itachi. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan kanan, lalu memperagakan sederet gerakan aneh lainnya dengan percaya diri.

"...apa yang sedang kau lakukan." Itachi memandang Hidan dengan datar.

"Coba Itachi-san meniru gerakan spontan saya ini! Saya ingin tahu apakah Sharingan benar-benar bisa meniru gerakan orang!"

"...tidak mau." Itachi menolak dengan cepat.

"Eeh? Ayolah, Itachi-san! Saya akan berpikir anda berbohong jika tidak mau meniru gerakan saya ini!"

Hidan kembali melakukan tarian spontan itu. Kali ini ia menggoyang-goyangkan pinggangnya ke depan dan belakang secara berulang-ulang sambil menyerukan "tirukan saya, Itachi-san!"

Itachi mendesah. Dia menyipitkan matanya dan memandang Hidan dengan tajam—memerintahkan Sharingannya untuk meng_copy _gerakan Hidan. Satu milidetik kemudian, Itachi sudah meniru gerakan yang sama persis seperti Hidan dengan sempurna.

"Wow! Sharingan sangat hebat!" Hidan memekik.

"Sharingan sangat berguna untukku. Aku jadi bisa menirukan jutsu musuh." kata Itachi, masih sambil meniru tarian aneh Hidan.

Hidan memandang Itachi dengan kagum. Ia semakin yakin bahwa Itachi pasti seorang shinobi yang hebat.

"Dan Sharingan bisa menjebak orang yang melihatnya ke dalam genjutsu."

Mulut Hidan terbuka.

"Gen...jutsu?"

"Ilusi. Aku tak akan menunjukkannya padamu."

Hidan menaikkan alisnya, tidak paham dengan maksud Itachi.

_Tep...tep..._

Tiba-tiba, mereka berdua mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati ruangan itu.

"Itachi-san?"

Itachi dan Hidan menoleh. Di sana, mereka mendapati seorang laki-laki berkulit biru dan berfisik layaknya seekor ikan hiu tengah berdiri dan memandang Itachi dengan tercengang. Kisam berani bersumpah ia baru saja melihat Itachi menari-nari sebuah gerakan yang tidak jelas.

Konohagakure-nin itu pun segera berhenti menirukan gerakan tarian Hidan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kisame." tanyanya, lalu menonaktifkan Sharingannya.

"Er...justru aku yang bertanya, apa yang _baru_ _saja_ kau lakukan Itachi-san?" Kisame bertanya balik, _sweat-dropped_, dalam hati sedikit shock karena ini kali pertamanya ia melihat Itachi yang cenderung bersikap dingin itu tiba-tiba melakukan sebuah tarian random yang menurutnya menjijikkan.

Itachi pun memalingkan wajahnya dari Kisame. Saat itulah ia menyadari ada bau gosong tercium.

"Hidan! Bumbunya!"

Terbelalak, Hidan segera mematikan kompor dan mengangkat bumbunya—yang sudah menjadi gosong.

"A-aduh...ba-bagaimana, Itachi-san?! I-ini salah saya!" Hidan merasa bersalah.

Itachi memandang bumbu halus yang gosong itu dengan datar.

"Kita buat lagi." perintahnya, singkat.

"Maaf atas keteledoran saya! Saya akan mengulangnya lagi!"

"..."

"Apakah Itachi-san marah?"

"Tidak."

"Maafkan saya, Itachi-san!"

"...cepat buat lagi."

"Ba-baik! Saya akan berusaha!"

Hidan pun menyusun lagi bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah diajarkan Itachi tadi ke atas meja masak.

"Tu-tunggu, Hidan-san, kau tidak lupa dengan 'misi' itu kan?" ucap Kisame, menaikkan alisnya.

"Mi-misi?" ia menoleh ke arah Kisame, "ah, maksud Kisame-san 'pelatihan' itu?"

"Ya. Aku ke sini untuk menjemputmu ke ruang utama. Deidara sudah di sana menunggumu."

Itachi memicingkan matanya, seperti baru saja mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Ta-tapi, saya masih berlatih memasak!" seru Hidan pada Kisame.

"Lanjutkan nanti saja." ujarnya enteng.

Hidan merasa tak yakin. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Itachi dan memberinya tatapan "bagaimana ini, Itachi-san?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita lanjutkan nanti. Aku akan menunggu di sini."

Sesaat ia merasa ragu dan bersalah terhadap Itachi, tetapi Hidan akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ma-maaf sudah merepotkan Itachi-san!"

Hidan pun segera melangkah keluar menuju ruang utama dengan cepat.

"Nah, aku akan menyusul Hidan-san, Itachi-san." kata Kisame, sembari mengangkat pedang Samehada-nya, "aku pergi dul—"

"Katakan, Kisame. Misi apa yang kalian maksud?" Itachi menyela, tersirat nada penasaran sekaligus curiga di dalam pertanyaannya itu.

"O-oh! Aha-ha, ti-tidak, kok! Abaikan saja, i-ini tidak penting! Hanya sebuah misi kecil untuk mengembalikan ingatannya!" lontar Kisame, grogi, "a-aku pergi dulu, Itachi-san!"

Kisame pun menghilang dengan cepat, meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terlihat curiga sendirian di dapur.

* * *

"Oi, oi, kau lambat, un!" Deidara berkacak pinggang saat Hidan akhirnya muncul di ruang utama, "sudah 2 jam aku menunggu, un!"

"Ma-maaf, Deidara-san!" kata Hidan, membungkukkan badannya, "a-anda boleh menghukum saya!"

Sasori, Zetsu, Kisame, dan Kakuzu tampak _sweat-dropped_.

"Pembohong." sembur Sasori.

"Belum ada 10 menit berjalan." tambah Zetsu.

Deidara tersenyum kecil saat melihat Hidan membungkukkan badannya. Ia merasa seperti dimuliakan.

"N-nah, tak usah terlalu formal, hm!" katanya dengan nada sok keberatan, "kita langsung saja ke penjelasan tentang detail misi dariku ini, hm!"

"Ba-baik, Deidara-san!"

Deidara berdeham.

"Misi ini akan berkaitan dengan seni." shinobi berambut blondie itu mulai menjelaskan, "sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa itu arti 'seni' bagimu?"

Hidan mengedipkan matanya.

"...seni?"

"Ya. Rata-rata orang memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda-beda tentangnya. Misalnya saja, aku menganggap 'seni adalah ledakan', sedangkan Sasori no Danna berpikir 'seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi'. "

Selama beberapa detik, Hidan menatap kosong ke arah Deidara—sedang berusaha mencerna perkataannya. Kemudian, ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Saya...saya belum tahu."

Deidara mendesah.

"Ah, sudah kuduga. Kalau begitu, menurutmu seni siapakah yang paling benar di antara kami?"

"Eh...?"

"Pendapat siapa yang paling tepat? Aku, atau Sasori no Danna, un?"

"A-apakah pertanyaan ini bagian dari misi juga?"

"Cepat jawab, hm!"

"Ba-baik!"

Sasori yang awalnya sedang duduk tenang melihat percakapan antara Hidan dan Deidara itu mendadak memasang raut wajah seperti orang yang sedang mengundi lotre. Ia harap Hidan memilih pendapat seni miliknya.

Tetapi, Hidan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ma-maaf, s-saya masih belum tahu."

"Haaah?! Ayolah! Tidakkah itu jelas?! Pendapatku-lah yang paling benar, 'kan!"

"Jangan sombong, Deidara!" Sasori bangkit dari duduknya, menatap Deidara dengan sinis.

"Ha-ha, biar kuulang lagi, Danna! Pendapatmu salah, dan punyaku benar!"

"Bocah cerewet, sudah kukatakan jangan naikkan nada bicaramu di hadapanku!"

Kisame, Zetsu, dan Kakuzu memandang reaksi Sasori tadi dengan tatapan bosan—sudah mengira adegan argumen tentang seni ini akan terjadi lagi.

"Cukup, kalian berdua. Cepat kembali ke topik." sahut Zetsu, menyela Deidara yang masih akan melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

Sasori membalas ucapan Zetsu dengan ucapan "tch", lalu membuang mukanya dan kembali duduk.

"Ha-ha, maaf, Hidan, un. Baiklah, langsung saja, un. Misi yang akan kuberikan padamu adalah..."

Deidara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya.

"...melukis dengan tema 'pandanganmu mengenai seni'!" serunya sambil menunjukkan sebuah kuas, tinta, dan kertas kosong.

Semuanya melebarkan matanya.

"Kupikir kau akan melibatkan tanah liat peledak sialanmu itu." komentar Kakuzu.

"Ya, aku akan melibatkan tanah liatku itu nanti, un." Deidara tersenyum misterius.

_Hukuman. Pasti Deidara akan menggunakan ledakan untuk hukuman Hidan_, ucap semuanya dalam hati.

"Ma-maaf, Deidara-san. Bolehkah saya bertanya?"

"Silakan, un."

"Saya belum paham dengan tema yang anda maksudkan."

Deidara menyilangkan tangannya.

"Hm, mudahnya begini, un. Contohnya, aku menganggap seni adalah ledakan, jadi aku akan melukis sebuah ledakan di kertas itu. Jadi, kau harus pikirkan dulu apa arti seni bagimu, baru kau melukiskannya ke dalam kertas itu.

Hidan menganggukkan kepalanya. Meskipun begitu, ia masih belum tahu apa arti seni baginya. Ia sama sekali tak ada ketertarikan dengan seni.

"Waktunya 30 menit, un!"

Semua menelan air liurnya.

"30 menit?" Kisame mengucapkan pertanyaan retoris, "jauh lebih kejam dari Sasori-san."

"Jika kau terlambat kembali ke ruang utama, hukumanmu adalah memasak makan malam selama seminggu penuh." tambah Deidara.

"Memasak?! Te-tentu saja!" Hidan menyambut bahagia hukuman itu.

Deidara memicingkan matanya, menyadari Yugakure-nin itu malah senang dengan hukuman itu.

"Tu-tunggu! Bukan, bukan memasak! Baiklah, aku meralatnya menjadi 'membersihkan kamar mandi selama dua minggu'!"

"Ba-baik!" senyum mengembang di bibir Hidan.

_Lagi-lagi dia malah senang?!_

"Oi, tunggu, Hidan! Jangan senang dulu! Itu baru hukuman jika kau terlambat. Apabila lukisanmu tidak menyenangkanku, kau akan dapat hukuman juga! Ingat itu, un!"

"Hu-hukumannya apa?"

"Tak akan kuberi tahu, un!"

"...baik, sa-saya mengerti."

"Penanda waktunya menggunakan bomku, un. Jika ini meledak, berarti 30 menit sudah berakhir."

Hidan mengangguk.

"Oke, un! Misi bisa dimulai dari..."

Hidan tampak bersiap-siap menunggu aba-aba dari Deidara. Ia genggam kertas, tinta, dan kuas di tangannya dengan erat.

"SEKARANG, UN!"

Dengan cepat, Hidan pun berlari ke arah pintu keluar.

"T-tunggu, un! Kau akan melukis di luar markas?" Deidara berteriak.

"Ya, Deidara-san!" jawabnya, sambil terus berlari.

"BODOH! KALAU BEGITU TANGGALKAN JUBAHMU! TAMATLAH KITA JIKA ADA YANG TAHU LETAK MARKAS KITA, UN!"

* * *

Hidan sudah menginjakkan kakinya di luar markas sekarang dan mematuhi perintah Deidara untuk menanggalkan jubahnya.

"Aku seharusnya menggunakan kaos..." gumamnya, memeluk dirinya sendiri yang telanjang dada, kedinginan. Masih sambil memikirkan apa definisi seni baginya, ia melangkah perlahan ke arah pepohonan di dekat markas, berpikir bisa mendapatkan inspirasi dari sana.

"Kurasa aku harus melihat-lihat tempat yang lainnya."

Ia pun langsung menghambur meninggalkan halaman markas dan berlari mendatangi hutan kecil lainnya yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari _base _Akatsuki. Dengan pandangan putus asa, ia memandangi dedaunan hijau yang tumbuh lebat di setiap ranting pohon. Setelah yakin tempat itu tidak memberinya cukup inspirasi lagi, ia memutuskan untuk menghambur ke tempat lain lagi sampai sudah benar-benar jauh dari markas. Saat ini, dirinya sedang di pinggiran sungai kecil yang jernih. Kelelahan, ia beristirahat sejenak di tempat itu sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan air sungai itu.

_ "Cari yang benar dong, Shikamaru! Aku segera ingin pulang!"_

Hidan menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang baru saja didengarnya. Tepat di depan matanya, seorang gadis berbaju ungu tiba-tiba muncul dari seberang sungai. Rambutnya dikuncir satu dan poninya kanannya yang panjang menutupi bagian kiri wajahnya, sekilas gadis itu mengingatkannya akan seseorang. Hidan baru saja ingat bahwa ia tidak boleh berinteraksi dengan orang luar. Dengan sigap, ia segera bersembunyi di balik bebatuan besar, kemudian mengintip gadis itu dari celah-celahnya.

"Tunggu...Deidara-san-kah?" gumam Hidan, ragu. Ia mengintip sekali lagi, mencermati penampilan si gadis yang mirip Deidara tersebut, "bukan, bukan Deidara-san. Adiknya-kah?"

Gadis itu lalu mendekati pepohonan di dekatnya, kemudian mengamatinya dari bawah sampai atas—seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Di sini juga tidak ada." katanya, dengan wajah kecut, "kau sudah menemukannya belum?"

Sseorang laki-laki yang tampak sebaya dengan sang gadis tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakangnya. Ia mengenakan jaket berwarna hijau dan memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celana. Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan, ia menghampiri gadis itu.

"Merepotkan saja. Percuma kau mencari. Jamur-jamur itu memang tidak akan tumbuh di daerah ini." sahutnya dengan nada malas.

"Haaah?! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?!" sembur si gadis.

"Aku juga baru saja menganalisanya tadi."

Gadis itu mendesah keras.

"Di mana Chouji?"

"Sedang mencari di bagian utara."

Sang gadis mengusap peluh dari dahinya, kemudian mengorek-orek isi sakunya untuk mengambil sebuah foto.

"Aku tidak percaya misi mencari jamur seperti ini akan digolongkan menjadi misi tingkat B!" pekiknya, sambil memandang sebuah foto bergambar jamur yang disebut-sebut dalam percakapan mereka tadi.

"Jangan remehkan misi ini. Jamur ini adalah jamur herbal yang langka dan dipercaya dapat menyembuhkan berbagai macam penyakit, maka dari itu digolongkan menjadi misi tingkat B." ucap si laki-laki, datar.

"Kalau itu langka, berarti kita harus mencari di mana?! Kita sudah berjam-jam mengitari seluruh tempat, tetapi sama sekali tak menemukan jamur itu!"

Laki-laki itu memutar matanya.

"Mungkin di daerah yang gelap...yang tak terkena sinar matahari."

"Berarti selama ini kita sia-sia saja mencari di tempat yang terang begini?!"

"Berhenti mengomel. Ayo kita cari lagi."

Laki-laki itu baru akan beranjak lagi saat si gadis menahannya.

"Tunggu, Shikamaru! Aku ingin beristirahat dulu di sini!"

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah si gadis.

"Baik, baik. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat di sekitar sini. Kalau sudah, susul aku." katanya, lalu berlalu meninggalkan dia sendirian.

"Jangan jauh-jauh, ya!" teriak si gadis.

Hidan masih diam-diam mengintip dari balik batu. Ia melihat bahwa lambang ikat kepala kedua shinobi itu sama.

"Lambang itu...shinobi Sunagakure? Eh, atau Konohagakure?" Hidan berusaha mengingat kembali penjelasan Kakuzu soal lambang-lambang desa.

Saat ia kembali mengintip, gadis itu sudah duduk menghadap sungai. Wajahnya tampak kelelahan. Ia pun mengambil air dari sana dengan tangannya, lalu meminumnya dan mengusapnya sedikit ke leher dan lengannya yang sedikit berkeringat.

"Panas sekali." gumamnya, kemudian membuka 2 kancing bajunya yang paling atas. Ia memungut sebuah daun besar yang tergeletak di sampingnya, lalu mengipaskannya ke leher dan bagian atas dadanya yang ia biarkan terbuka agar terkena angin.

Hidan masih berusaha untuk mengingat lambang desa pada ikat kepala gadis itu. Ia menggeser duduknya sedikit agar bisa mengintip dari celah dengan lebih jelas. Lalu, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu sedang merayap dengan pelan dari arah punggungnya. Tubuh Hidan mendadak dingin, membatu untuk sesaat. Dengan gugup, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk melirik ke bagian belakang punggungnya. Tepat seperti dugaannya, seekor ular berwarna merah menyala sedang menjulur-julurkan lidahnya di sana.

Tanpa ia sadari, Hidan sudah menjerit dengan keras, lalu refleks bangkit dari duduknya—melompat-lompat seperti orang kesetanan. Yang Hidan pikirkan saat ini adalah ular itu akan membunuhnya seketika dengan racunnya. Sambil memejamkan matanya dengan ngeri, ia pun menyambar ular itu dari lehernya, lalu melemparnya ke tanah.

Reptil itu akhirnya sudah pergi menjauh darinya. Tetapi, belum sempat Hidan menghembuskan nafas lega, ia tersadar gadis di seberang sungai itu sedang menatap dirinya seperti baru saja melihat hantu—duduk membatu di sana.

"Ha-halo." sapa Hidan, gugup.

Spontan, gadis itu menjerit shock, lalu menutup bagian atas dadanya yang sedikit tereskpos. Dengan segera, ia mengancingkan bajunya kembali.

Hidan sedikit terkejut dengan teriakannya, khawatir jika dia bakal dianggap mempunyai niat jahat. Ia pun melompati sungai, lalu mendekati gadis itu dengan langkah kikuk.

"Tu-tunggu, nona! Sa-saya tidak—"

"MENJAUH DARIKU!" jeritnya, sambil melemparkan bebatuan ke arahnya dengan liar.

"E-eh?! No-nona harus mendengar penjelasan saya dulu!"

Tak lama kemudian, laki-laki yang sebelumnya bersama gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul kembali dalam sekejap, menghadap Hidan dengan pandangan garang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ino?!" tanya Shikamaru, lalu menarik kunai dari sakunya.

"Y-ya, aku tak apa-apa..." Ino menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"Siapa kau?!" teriak Shikamaru pada Hidan.

"Ma-maaf, sa-aaya bukan orang jahat!" Hidan berusaha menjelaskan, lalu mendekat ke arah kedua shinobi itu.

"KYAAA! MINGGIR KAU, ORANG MESUM!" jeritnya, kali ini tanpa ragu lagi ia memberi Hidan tendangan dan pukulan liar tanpa ampun.

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya. "Orang...mesum?"

"Be-berhenti, n-nona!" kata Hidan, memohon Ino untuk berhenti memukulinya.

"ORANG BRENGSEK YANG BERANI MENGINTIP PEREMPUAN TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN HIDUP!" teriak Ino sadis.

Shikamaru mengamati kalung perak asing yang tengah Hidan kenakan. Awalnya Shikamaru menganggap Hidan remeh karena tidak tampak membawa senjata, namun kemudian ia menyadari terdapat sebuah goresan panjang pada lambang ikat kepala Hidan.

"Sial." umpat Shikamaru, tidak percaya orang tak berpakaian yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah seorang ninja pelarian. Ia pun melemparkan kunainya ke lengan Hidan, namun beruntung Yugakure-nin itu berhasil menghindar.

"Tu-tunggu!" Hidan berusaha menenangkan Shikamaru yang masih terus menyerangnya, "ka-kalian hanya salah paham!"

"Aku tidak akan memercayai perkataan dari mulut seorang mesum!" jerit Ino.

Shikamaru membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Ino.

_"Hati-hati, Ino. Orang ini ninja pelarian. Lihatlah ikat kepalanya"._

Ino membelalakkan matanya. "HAAAH?!"

Gadis berambut panjang itu pun berhenti memukuli Hidan. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, berusaha agar Hidan tidak mendekatinya. Sama seperti Shikamaru, ia juga segera meraih kunai dari sakunya, lalu memperlihatkannya kepada Yugakure-nin itu, berharap dapat membuatnya sedikit takut.

Hidan makin kerepotan menghadapi kedua shinobi itu.

"Ma-maaf saya mengagetkan anda! Tetapi, saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud—"

Tiba-tiba, Hidan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Ia mendadak tidak bisa bergerak dan merasa benar-benar lumpuh.

"Kagemane no Jutsu, sukses." ucap Shikamaru.

"Bagus, Shikamaru!"

_Tep! Tep! Tep!_

Suara langkah kaki yang berlari terdengar dari belakang Shikamaru dan Ino. Saat suara itu mendekat, sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat pun muncul dengan wajah panik.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?!" serunya, lalu matanya secara otomatis memandang Hidan yang sedang terkunci di dalam jutsu Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dan Ino terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Sai?!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Ino.

"Aku mendengar suara teriakan. Kebetulan kelompok kami juga sedang menjalankan misi di sekitar sini, dan aku sedang berpencar sendirian sampai d ini." jelas Sai, "apakah dia musuh?"

"Ya, beruntung kami berhasil menangkapnya. Tiba-tiba dia muncul di tengah misi kami." ucap Shikamaru, berkeringat karena menahan Kagemane.

"Tunggu, jadi dia bukan target dalam misi kalian?"

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bukan. Misi kami adalah mencari jamur herbal yang langka!"

"To-tolong...saya mohon dengarkan dulu penjelasan saya!" pinta Hidan dengan nada memelas. "I-ini semua hanya kesalahpahaman semata!"

"Ino. Kita tunda misi kita, lalu kita bawa pria ini kepada Tsunade-sama." perintah Shikamaru.

"Baik!"

"Tu-tunggu, nona!" teriak Hidan, "sa-saya bersumpah tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

Ino menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hah?! Katakan sekali lagi, pembohong?"

Tiba-tiba, air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk mata Hidan.

"Oi, oi! A-apa yang kau—ew!" Ino bergidik saat melihat pria yang ia anggap mesum itu tiba-tiba menangis.

Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya, merasa sesuatu yang salah terjadi.

"Ino, bisakah kau menceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Wajah Ino merah padam.

"Bu-bukankah sudah jelas?!" Ino membuang mukanya dari Shikamaru, "i-intinya, aku sedang...uh, me-melakukan hal yang pribadi! Dan lalu...lalu...pria mesum itu tiba-tiba muncul! Pasti dia sedang mengintip!"

Shikamaru _sweat-dropped_. "Hal yang pribadi...?"

Ino mengangguk, masih dengan wajah yang merah.

"Apakah dia menyerangmu?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Ino terdiam sejenak.

"...tidak."

Shikamaru mengernyit. Kemudian, tangisan Hidan semakin lama semakin terdengar keras, membuat Ino makin bergidik.

"Hey, kau! Sebenarnya, apa maumu?!" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada tinggi.

"Sa-saya hanya...hanya mau melukis saja!" ucap Hidan dengan terisak-isak.

Sai melebarkan matanya.

"Melukis?"

"Be-benar, hiks!"

"Haaah?! Kau mau mengintip lalu melukis diriku secara diam-diam?!" pekik Ino.

"Bu-bukan, nona! Saya hanya sedang mencari inspirasi, dan sama sekali tak punya niat berbuat jahat!"

"Bohong! Lalu kenapa lambang pada ikat kepalamu dicoret begitu! Dan kau bukan orang Konoha! Kau pasti penyusup—ninja pelarian!" lontar Ino.

"I-ikat kepala?!" masih dalam keadaan tak bisa bergerak, mata Hidan melirik ke bawah lehernya agar bisa melihat ikat kepalanya, "c-coretan ini...pa-pasti coretan di sini terjadi saat saya tidak sengaja terjatuh!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak memakai baju?!"

"Memangnya itu penting?" tukas Shikamaru, merasa pertanyaan yang baru saja diajukan Ino terdengar bodoh, "baiklah, aku akan melepaskanmu dari Kagemane."

"Haaah?! Jangan bercanda, Shikamaru! Sai-san, katakan sesuatu!"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, tetapi aku setuju untuk membebaskan orang ini." kata Sai.

"Apa?!"

Meskipun Ino memprotes, Shikamaru tetap melepaskan segel Kagemane-nya. Hidan menghembuskan nafas lega saat ia akhirnya terbebas dari jurus bayangan itu. Lalu, ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah.

"Te-terima kasih atas pengertiannya..."

"Jangan salah paham. Aku masih menaruh rasa curiga padamu, hanya kali ini kau aku lepaskan." sahut Shikamaru.

Sai melangkah dan membungkukkan badannya ke arah Hidan.

"Namaku Sai." katanya sambil tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Hidan, "jadi, kau ingin melukis?"

Hidan terpaku melihat keramahan Sai. Tanpa ragu lagi, ia segera membalas uluran tangannya.

"Na-nama saya Hidan." ucap Hidan, sudah menghentikan tangisannya, "a-anu...se-sepertinya saya butuh bantuan kalian semua."

"Hidan, ya...?" Sai memandang langit yang berwarna biru cerah, berusaha memikirkan _nickname _yang tepat untuk Hidan, "senang berkenalan denganmu, pria-tanpa-pakaian!"

"Berhentilah memberi _nickname_ secara _random_ kepada orang, Sai." ucap Ino, _sweat-dropped_.

Hidan pun menjelaskan detail misinya kepada Shikamaru, Ino, dan Sai. Tentang bagaimana ia harus mencari definisi seni, lalu melukisnya ke dalam kertas. Mereka bertiga tampak menyimak penjelasan Hidan dengan baik, walaupun rasa curiga kepada Hidan masih tersimpan di dalam benak mereka.

"Begitu, ya." kata Shikamaru saat Hidan akhirnya selesai menjelaskan.

Hidan mengangguk. "D-dan saya kesulitan mencari definisi seni itu. Maka dari itu...sa-saya mohon bantuan kalian!" pinta Hidan, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hah. Seni itu merepotkan." sahut Shikamaru, malas.

Yugakure-nin itu mengedipkan matanya. "Jadi, bagi Shikamaru-san, definisi seni adalah 'merepotkan'?"

"Bukan, tolol! Dia bukan menjawab pertanyaanmu!" tukas Ino.

Sai menaruh jari telunjukknya di depan bibirnya, membantu Hidan berpikir.

"Bagiku, seni adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu kagum." ujar Sai.

"Sesuatu yang membuat saya...kagum?"

Sai mengangguk riang.

"Karena kekaguman pada sebuah hal selalu dapat menuntun kita untuk berbuat hal yang kreatif! Pikirkan saja sesuatu yang pernah membuatmu kagum, Hidan-san!"

Hidan mengorek-orek benaknya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya kagum...ia merasa mengetahui sesuatu mengenai itu.

"Apa sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sai-san kagum?" tanya Hidan lagi.

"Uh...apa, ya?" Sai memandang sekelilingnya, "mungkin keindahan alam? Oh, dan kakakku juga!"

"...kakak?" Hidan melebarkan matanya.

Sai mengeluarkan kuas dan kertas dari balik punggungnya. Lalu, ia mulai menggambar pemandangan sungai di depan matanya.

"Aku suka melukis." katanya sambil tetap melukis, "terutama melukis aku dan kakakku."

Hidan menatap goresan kuas Sai dengan berbinar-binar. "Indahnya!"

Shikamaru dan Ino terpaku saat memandang Sai. Dalam hati, mereka merasa ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat senyumnya yang tulus seperti itu.

"Nah, misalnya seperti ini." Sai menyodorkan lukisan sederhananya kepada Hidan. Sebuah potret hutan rimbun beserta sebuah sungai yang mengalir. Di depan sungai itu, sesosok laki-laki yang Sai gambar dengan imajinasi sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah ini kakak Sai-san?"

Sai mengangguk riang. "Sudah paham dengan yang kumaksudkan sekarang? Asalkan sesuatu bisa membuatmu kagum, maka itu sudah pantas disebut dengan seni."

Hidan mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Hn! Sekarang saya sudah mengerti!"

Hidan bangkit dari duduknya. "Te-terima kasih atas bantuan kalian, Shikamaru-san, Ino, san, dan Sai-san! Saya harus segera kembali!"

Semuanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sai melambai pada Hidan.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi!" seru Hidan sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka—kembali menuju markas.

Beberapa saat setelah Hidan pergi, Ino langsung melanjutkan omelannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Oi, Shikamaru dan Sai." panggilnya dengan wajah kecut, "kenapa kalian melepasnya begitu saja?! Siapa tahu dia hanya berbohong! Dia mencurigakan, tahu!"

Shikamaru berdiri.

"Kau benar, dia memang mencurigakan." katanya.

"La-lalu, kenapa kau masih membiarkannya?!" protes Ino.

"Tidak tahu." Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya, "hanya saja, kupikir dia mengatakan suatu kebenaran."

Ino memicingkan matanya. "...hah?"

Sai tersenyum. "Aku juga berpikiran sama seperti Shikamaru."

Belum sempat Ino merespon perkataan mereka berdua, Shikamaru dengan cepat menyelanya untuk segera kembali melakukan misi. Dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, Ino bangkit dan memandang kepergian Hidan dari kejauhan yang sekarang sudah tampak seperti titik kecil di matanya.

* * *

Saat Hidan kembali ke ruang utama, ia melihat Deidara dan yang lainnya sedang tidak berada di tempat itu. Namun, bom penanda waktu itu masih tergeletak utuh di sana, belum meledak.

Hidan menarik nafas lega, beruntung 30 menit belum berakhir. Dengan cepat, Hidan segera masuk ke ruang makan dan menemukan Itachi masih menunggu di sana dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti saat terakhir ia meninggalkannya untuk misi.

Melihat ada bayangan yang masuk ke ruangan itu, Itachi mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat Hidan yang tampak ngos-ngosan sedang berdiri di sana. Kemudian, Yugakure-nin itu membungkukkan badahnya ke arahnya.

"Itachi-san!"

* * *

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J,...K! Huruf K!" seru Deidara, menghitung jari-jari yang diperlihatkan Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame, dan Zetsu, lalu mengurutkannya berdasarkan abjad.

"Kucing." kata Zetsu.

"Kura-kura." sahut Kisame.

"...koin." gumam Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu, koin bukanlah nama hewan." tukas Deidara.

"...kelinci." kata Sasori, tampak keberatan menjawab.

"Cepat jawab, Kakuzu!" seru Deidara.

"Aku tidak mau ikut dalam permainan konyol ini."

"CEPAT JAWAB, UN!"

"..."

Kakuzu pun terpaksa berkutat lama memikirkan nama hewan yang berawalan dengan huruf K. Selama ia masih berpikir, yang lainnya bersama-sama menghitung mundur angka 1 – 5 secara mundur. Dan saat mereka sudah sampai hitungan ke- 0, Kakuzu ternyata masih belum juga menjawab. Atau mungkin memang sengaja tak mau menjawab.

"Kau kalah, Kakuzu!" pekik Zetsu dan Deidara, tertawa mengejek, "karena kau kalah, maka hukumannya adalah memijati kaki kami selama 5 menit!"

Kakuzu memutar matanya. Ia memilih untuk tidak membalas perkataan mereka.

"Sudah. Ayo segera kembali ke ruang utama." ucap Sasori, ketus.

"Bomnya belum meledak, Sasori-san." kata Zetsu.

"Aku malas menunggu di ruang utama! Membosankan, lebih baik kita main-main dulu sambil menunggu bom-nya meledak, hm!" sahut Deidara, "nah, ayo kita mulai permainannya la—"

_DUAAAR!_

"—gi." lanjut Deidara, menjeda kalimatnya selama beberapa detik ketika suara ledakan tiba-tiba terdengar, "...sudah meledak, un."

Kisame tersenyum misterius. "Nah, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat ke ruang utama!"

Semua pun mengakhiri permainan ABC Lima Jari mereka, lalu dengan cepat menghilang menuju ruang utama. Sesampainya di sana, mereka mendapati Hidan sudah menginjakkan kakinya di tempat penyegelan bijuu itu—menunggu Deidara dan yang lainnya untuk datang.

"Aku kagum kau tidak terlambat, bahkan beberapa untuk detik sekalipun, un." ucap si Iwagakure-nin dengan nada sok kagum, padahal dalam hati ia merasa kecewa karena sesi pertama hukuman Hidan sudah terbang jauh-jauh dari dirinya.

"Hn! Saya berusaha untuk tepat waktu, Deidara-san!" kata Hidan, tersenyum.

"Baik, baik. Tunjukkan lukisanmu sekarang juga, un." sahut partner dari Sasori itu dengan cepat.

Hidan dengan semangat menyodorkan hasil lukisannya pada Deidara. "I-ini!"

Zetsu, Kakuzu, Sasori, dan Kisame berusaha mengintip lukisan buatan Hidan itu dari balik punggung Deidara. Sekilas, goresan-goresan kuas yang berantakan itu membuatnya kesulitan menemukan gambar apa yang dibuat Hidan. Tetapi, ia berusaha lebih mencermati lagi hingga akhirnya menemukan sebuah bentuk yang sekilas mirip sebuah shuriken di sana.

"Ehem." Deidara berdeham, "sebelumnya, aku akan menanyakan kembali soal definisi seni itu."

"Ah, ya, so-soal itu..." pipi Hidan merona merah, "ba-bagi saya...seni adalah sesuatu yang membuat saya kagum."

Deidara mengernyit.

"Hal yang bisa membuatmu kagum? Lalu, lukisan ini...sebenarnya kau mencoba menggambar apa, un?" tanyanya, tidak bisa memahami kemampuan menggambar Hidan yang jauh di bawah rata-rata itu.

"Benar, Deidara-san! Bagi saya, se-seni adalah sesuatu yang membuat saya kagum."

"Contohnya, hm?"

Hidan tampak tersipu malu, sekaligus sumringah.

"...Sharingan."

Suasana hening selama beberapa detik. Deidara mengedipkan matanya. Yang lainnya memandang Hidan dengan tatapan "kau bilang apa barusan?"

"...ha-ha-ha." Deidara tertawa garing, "u-ulangi, ulangi! Telingaku pasti salah dengar, un."

Hidan memandang Deidara dengan tidak mengerti. Tetapi, ia mematuhi perintahnya untuk mengulangi perkataannya.

"Sesuatu yang membuat saya kagum adalah...Sharingan."

Kini, semuanya tengah menatap Hidan seakan-akan ia baru saja melontarkan sebuah lelucon bodoh. Ekspresi Deidara tampak paling berbeda dibandingkan yang lainnya. Sesaat, member termuda Akatsuki itu terdiam selama beberapa detik. Lalu, tiba-tiba bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah gelak tawa.

"Tunggu, m-maksudmu, lukisan yang kau buat ini..." Deidara bertanya, masih berusaha menahan tawanya, "...ini Sharingan?"

"Y-ya, itu Sharingan milik Itachi-san, Deidara-san."

"...kau bercanda, kan?!"

Hidan menggeleng.

"Saya pikir, kemampuan Itachi-san yang disebut Sharingan tersebut sangat mengagumkan dan benar-benar seni yang sejati!" ungkap Yugakure-nin itu dengan berbinar-binar.

Bukannya merespon perkataan Hidan, Deidara malah makin tergelak sendiri. Hidan sampai tidak tahu apakah ia tertawa karena gambar buatannya itu terlampau jelek atau karena hal lain.

Yang lainnya menatap Deidara dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa dia?" Kisame menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku tak tahu." kata Sasori.

"Apa Deidara sudah gila? Kau tahu, tawanya terdengar menyeramkan." komentar sisi putih Zetsu.

"**Ya. Aku setuju denganmu**." balas sisi hitam Zetsu.

Deidara masih tampak cekikan sendiri—semakin lama tawanya terdengar seperti orang frustasi. Kemudian, ia menatap Hidan dengan wajah sinis.

"Ha-ha-ha, Hidan! Ah, Hidan...maaf, tetapi sayang sekali kau gagal, hm! Definisimu tentang seni itu payah sekali, un!" serunya, sembari menerbangkan kertas lukisan tersebut yang kemudian terjatuh di dekat kaki Hidan.

Hidan berdiri tercengang, tampak tak percaya.

"...gagal?"

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin Sharingan seperti itu disebut seni! Itu hanyalah sebuah jutsu idiot yang bisa dengan mudah dikalahkan dengan ledakanku, un!"

Hidan menundukkan kepalanya, berdiri terpaku sambil memikirkan fakta bahwa ia gagal melaksanakan misi itu. Ia merasa sedikit terpukul. Meskipun begitu, ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Sesudah menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia pun menguatkan hatinya, lalu mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Deidara dengan senyum.

"Ba-baik...M-maaf saya sudah gagal dan mengecewakan Deidara-san!" ucapnya, lembut.

"Ya, ya, ya, sudah, sekarang saatnya hukuman, hm!"

"Itachi-san, maaf sudah mengecewakan anda juga!"

"Iya, iya, un. Cepat sekarang kita—hah?"

Setelah Hidan berkata seperti itu, mendadak burung-burung gagak datang berterbangan di samping Hidan. Mereka berkerumun dengan cepat, lalu memunculkan sosok Itachi di sana.

Semuanya terperanjat. Deidara-lah yang tampak paling terkejut.

"S-sejak kapan kau ada di sana, Itachi-san?" tanya Kisame, gugup.

"Ma-maaf sudah menyembunyikannya dari kalian! S-saya sengaja mengajak Itachi-san untuk melihat penilaian misi ini sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih saya kepada Itachi-san! Di-dia sudah mengizinkan saya untuk melukis mata Sharingannya!" jelas Hidan.

Semuanya melongo—berpikir bahwa rencana mereka pasti sudah ketahuan oleh Itachi sekarang.

" S-saya meminta Itachi-san menyembunyikan dirinya di samping saya agar menjadi kejutan bagi dia dan semuanya saat misi saya berhasil. Te-tetapi...te-ternyata saya..." Hidan tampak sedih, "...saya gagal."

Itachi diam, tak berkata apa-apa. Kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Deidara, yang sedang menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Jelaskan, misi apa yang sedang kalian lakukan." pinta Itachi dengan nada datar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, hm." jawab Deidara tak peduli, kemudian memandang Hidan dengan marah, "aku tak ingat pernah mengizinkamu untuk mengajak member lain melihat jalannya misi ini, hm!"

Hidan baru akan menjawab, tetapi tiba-tiba Itachi menyelanya.

"Katakan misi apa ini, Deidara. Leader-sama mengatakan kita tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal lain selain misi Akatsuki sendiri."

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu, Itachi!" pekiknya, lalu merogoh sakunya dan menggenggam beberapa tanah liat—mengantisipasi Itachi kalau-kalau ia tiba-tiba melakukan serangan.

Hidan merasa ketakutan. Ia merasakan aura kebencian memancar dari Deidara saat menatap Itachi.

"Kisame." panggil Itachi pada Kisame, "aku minta penjelasanmu nanti."

"Baik, Itachi-san." sahut Kisame, nervous.

Itachi pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tetapi, Deidara menahannya dengan meneriakkan namanya.

"B-brengsek kau...Itachi! Kau sama sekali tidak menyerangku! Kau pikir aku lemah, hm?!"

Deidara melembar bom C2-nya ke arah Itachi, namun dengan lihai Itachi menghindar. Tanah di sekitar markas menjadi bergetar, dan langit-langit sedikit menjatuhkan reruntuhan kecil.

"Kau pasti mendengar perkataanku soal Sharinganmu tadi, 'kan?! Kenapa kau diam saja, un?!" teriak Deidara.

Itachi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Deidara menggenggam erat tangannya sampai-sampai urat nadinya terlihat di sana. Saat Itachi tidak mengaktifkan Sharingannya untuk menanyai dirinya tadi, ia menjadi sakit hati. Kejadian 2 tahun lalu itu tidak bisa ia lupakan begitu saja. Genjutsu Itachi yang menggagalkan seninya untuk pertama kalinya...sesungguhnya, Sharingan itu pernah membuatnya kagum. Tidak, ia menolak untuk kagum pada kemampuan orang lain. DEIDARA MENOLAK UNTUK KALAH DARI ITACHI.

"JANGAN REMEHKAN AKU, UN!"

Di saat Deidara makin menggila, Hidan beberapa kali mengernyit tidak mengerti kenapa Deidara tiba-tiba jadi lepas kendali. Semuanya panik. Mereka berusaha menghentikan Deidara, tetapi shinobi berambut blondie itu tetap bersikukuh membom Itachi.

"Tenang, Deidara! Jangan membuat rusak markas! Dan Itachi itu teman kita!" seru Zetsu, berusaha menenangkan.

"Teman?! Ha! Diam! Jangan ganggu aku!" Deidara menggertak, berusaha melepaskan tangan Zetsu.

Itachi terus melanjutkan langkahnya—tidak memperdulikan emosi Deidara sama sekali. Kemudian, burung-burung gagak tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuh Itachi dan membawanya hilang dalam sekejap mata.

Reaksi tidak peduli yang diperlihatkan Itachi kepada Deidara itu membuat emosinya makin menjadi-jadi.

Kisame dan Sasori berusaha menahan luapan kekesalan Deidara dengan memegangi kedua tangannya—mencegahnya untuk menjatuhkan bom lagi. Zetsu dan Kakuzu memegangi kedua kaki Deidara, sedangkan Hidan mencoba mencopot tas kecil berisi tanah liat yang tergantung di samping pinggang Deidara.

Iwagakure-nin itu tampak meronta-ronta agar bisa lepas dari 'ikatan' teman-temannya itu.

"Jangan halangi aku!" teriaknya, masih menggenggam sebuah tanah liat yang sedang susah payah ia aliri dengan chakra.

"Ja-jangan, Deidara-san! Ma-maafkan saya sudah membuat anda marah!" ucap shinobi berambut silver itu, berusaha membujuk dirinya agar tenang.

Kemudian, tanpa sengaja Hidan menyenggol tangan kanan Deidara.

_PLUK._

Tanah liat Deidara terjatuh di tanah. Deidara tampak terperanjat dan memandang bom-nya yang sudah terjatuh itu dengan shock.

"Mi-minggir kalia—!"

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

* * *

"Baik, semuanya. Aku akan mengumumkan satu hal penting." Pain membesarkan suaranya, "kalian sudah melihat sendiri situasi saat ini."

Semua member tengah berkumpul membentuk formasi lingkaran. Mereka sedang melaksanakan pertemuan darurat.

"Berhubung markas kita hancur, kita akan pindah ke markas baru. Memang letaknya cukup jauh, tetapi tempat itu jauh lebih baik dan tertutup."

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, semuanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Dan untuk KAU, Deidara."

"...y-ya, Leader?"

"Kau sudah mengerti hukumanmu, bukan?"

"Ya, Leader, un." jawab Deidara, gugup, "saya harus bertugas memasak makan malam, membersihkan kamar mandi, menjaga markas saat malam hari, dan mengatur pengelolaan uang Akatsuki selama satu tahun."

"Bagus kau mengerti."

Pain memandang ke sekililingnya. Bebatuan-bebatuan berserakan di sekitarnya. Markas Akatsuki yang awalnya berupa gua besar itu kini berubah menjadi gunung bebatuan.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah anggota-anggotanya yang tampak kumal karena terkena reruntuhan markas. Setelah kejadian hancurnya markas mereka itu, mereka mendadak tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya dan cenderung membuang mukanya dari Pain, terutama Deidara. Tentu saja, mengingat markas Akatsuki hancur karena C3-nya yang tidak sengaja jatuh tersenggol oleh Hidan.

Di saat member lainnya tampak gugup, Itachi tetap bersikap normal seperti biasa.

Tobi tampaknya menjadi satu-satunya member yang muncul dalam keadaan paling baik, karena saat ledakan terjadi, ia masih berada di dalam lemari pakaian. Namun, itu justru membuat Pain curiga, karena Tobi yang katanya terkena radang tenggorokan akut itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam keadaan sehat-sehat saja dan...terikat dengan tali?

Sedangkan Deidara, dalam hati ia bersumpah suatu hari nanti akan membunuh Itachi, lalu jadi memberikan hukuman kepada Yugakure-nin itu.

Hidan berulang-ulang mengucapkan kata 'maaf' kepada Deidara. Dia hanya bisa merasa prihatin atas sederet hukuman yang didapatnya. Semua tahu bahwa dirinya-lah salah satu orang yang bertanggung jawab atas C3 Deidara yang meledak, tetapi Pain malah menganggapnya tak bersalah.

Kakuzu, Sasori. Kisame, dan Zetsu hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati—meskipun sebenarnya mereka sangat ingin meledakkan amarah mereka dan membalas perbuatan Deidara itu.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang." perintah Pain.

"Tu-tunggu, Leader, hm!" seru Deidara, "so-soal hukuman itu, saya tidak bisa memasak, un! Ba-bagaimana kalau tugas memasak tetap diberikan kepada member yang ahli saja? Semuanya pasti tidak mau repot-repot memakan menu makan malam buatan saya yang selalu tidak enak itu, 'kan?"

Deidara berharap alasannya tersebut dapat mempengaruhi Pain sedikit. Jika ia berhasil, beban hukumannya akan berkurang satu, dan itu sangat lumayan.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa minta Itachi untuk mengajarimu. Hukuman tetaplah hukuman. Aku tetap akan menyerahkan tugas memasak makan malam itu kepadamu, tidak peduli kau bisa memasak atau tidak. Tapi, kuharap kau bisa memasak makanan yang enak, Deidara." kata Pain, lalu melompat, "ayo berangkat, semuanya."

Deidara terlalu sibuk mencerna perkataan Pain tadi sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengar perintah Pain untuk segera pergi menuju markas baru.

_Itachi akan mengajariku memasak? Ha-ha-ha, tidak, tidak. Bercanda, 'kan?_

"Deidara-san! Ji-jika anda tidak mau Itachi-san yang mengajari, biarkan saya saja yang melakukannya! I-ini juga sebagai ungkapan permintamaafan saya!" pinta Hidan dengan tulus.

Deidara menoleh pelan ke arah Hidan, memberinya tatapan kosong. Sudah, sudah, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk marah-marah.

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca! Review kalian akan saya tunggu! Chapter 04 akan segera menyusul! XD**


End file.
